Joann und G, Teil 2: Ein neues Leben
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Ein Herz für G": Joann geht ihren Weg, unterstütz von Callen und seinem Team. Sie bekommt die Gelegenheit zu zeigen, dass sie das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen wert und für G die Richtige ist.   Callen/OC     Romanze/Frendschaft/Abenteuer
1. Chapter 1

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

Kapitel 1 - Vulkanausbruch

Das ‚normale' Leben kehrte zurück. Sam und Callen waren tief Undercover und nicht zu erreichen. Kensi und Marty waren überlastet, weil sie dadurch gezwungen waren, die Arbeit von vieren zu zweit zu erledigen. Nate war mal wieder auf einem Geheimeinsatz und niemand wusste, wann er wiederkommen würde. Eric schließlich versuchte, alles zu koordinieren und per Computerüberwachung auf alle aufzupassen, eine Vollzeitbeschäftigung. So war Joann seit ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt zum ersten Mal wieder alleine auf sich gestellt. Sie vermisste die ‚Frauengespräche' mit Kensi, die Blödeleien mit Marty und die ernsthaft-amüsanten Diskussionen mit Sam. Aber am meisten vermisste sie Callen: seine blauen Augen, die tief in ihr Innerstes zu sehen schienen; das charmant-freche Grinsen, wenn er sie mal wieder veralbert hatte; die Sicherheit, die ihr seine Nähe vermittelte; das Gefühl von Verständnis, weil er oft als einziger ihren Gedankensprüngen folgen konnte. Sie vermisste sogar die Streitereien mit ihm.

Schließlich kam ihr erster Arbeitstag. Doch trotz ihrer Leistungen und ihres Einsatzes bei dem Empfang, wurde Joann von ihren Kollegen immer noch gemieden. Der Vergangenheit verschwand eben nicht einfach. So kehrte sie zu einem einsamen Berufsleben zurück. Trotzdem riss Joann sich zusammen und leistete gute Arbeit. Ihretwegen sollte kein Agent auf Grund falscher, unvollständiger oder fehlender Information in Gefahr geraten.

Nachdem Callen sich zurück gemeldet hatte, waren sie ein paar mal ausgegangen: Kino, Essen, ein Bummel über die Promenade in Venice Beach, ein Besuch des Santa Monica Piers, ganz normale Sachen eben. Joann war gerne mit G zusammen, fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart sicher. Sie genoss seine Berührungen und liebte es, ihn zu küssen. Zu mehr war sie noch nicht bereit, aber Callen akzeptierte das. Sie war dankbar für seine Geduld.

„Ach, komm schon, Joann, lass mich nicht betteln! Ich muss mal wieder raus und Du auch. Wann bist Du das letzte Mal in einem Club tanzen gewesen? Du kannst doch nicht immer einsam in Deiner Wohnung hocken!" „Ich bin nun mal nicht der Typ, der in Clubs geht, Kensi. Ich ‚hocke' auch nicht ‚einsam' in meiner Wohnung. Du weißt doch, dass ich meine Bücher liebe und gerne Zeit mit ihnen auf meiner Couch verbringe." „Jo, dafür bist Du zu jung! Das kannst Du machen, wenn Du alt und grau bist und im Rollstuhl sitzt. Komm schon, geh mit mir aus!" „Ach, Kens…" „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Joann. Wann bist Du das letzte Mal tanzen gewesen?" Schweigen antwortete ihr. „Jo?" „Okay, vor etwa zwei Jahre, Kens." „Na, wenn das alleine kein Grund ist…" Erwartungsvoll schwieg Kensi. Schließlich hörte sie Joann nachgiebig seufzen. „Wann soll ich fertig sein?" „Ja! Ich hole Dich in einer Stunde ab." Bevor Joann es sich anders überlegen konnte, legte Kensi auf.

Zur vereinbarten Zeit stand Joann an der Straße. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrem Kleid und hoffte, dass Kensi sie nicht warten ließ. Unruhig sah sie die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Dann musste sie lächeln. Diesen Fahrstil würde sie überall wieder erkennen. „Hey, Jo, Du siehst toll aus." „Ich hasse es…" Kensi lachte. „Wir werden uns heute toll amüsieren. Freu Dich und mach das Beste daraus." Joann rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Ihr hättet sie sehen sollen!" Kensi war voller Begeisterung. „Zuerst war sie wie auf ihrem Barhocker festgenagelt. Jedes mal, wenn ein Mann sie angesprochen hat, musste ich verhindern, dass sie fluchtartig den Club verließ. Bis sie plötzlich aufsprang, mir ‚Den Song liebe ich!' zurief und auf die Tanzfläche stürzte. Dann bekam ich sie praktisch nicht mehr davon herunter. Sie hat die Tanzfläche gerockt!" Sam und Callen warfen Kensi ungläubige Blicke zu. „Reden wir hier von der selben Frau? Oder hattest Du Samstag ein paar Drinks zu viel?" „Vielleicht sprichst Du ja auch von Dir, Kens. Schließlich bist Du unser Partygirl." Deeks konnte gerade noch in Deckung gehen, bevor Kensis Schlag in treffen konnte. „Jungs, ich sag die Wahrheit! In Joann schlummerte ein Vulkan, der am Samstag ausgebrochen ist." Ihr kam eine Idee. „Wie wär's, an einem der kommenden Wochenenden gehen wir alle gemeinsam aus. Dann könnt Ihr euch selber davon überzeugen." Die drei sahen sich an. „Warum nicht? Wir waren lange nicht mehr zusammen weg, es wird mal wieder Zeit." „Und was machst Du, wenn sie nicht ‚abrockt'?" „Ich besorge eine Woche lang die Doughnuts, Sam." Callen und Marty lachten. Sams Laster war ein ständiger Witz zwischen ihnen allen. „Die richtig guten mit der leckeren Füllung, Sam. Wie klingt das?" Er starrte sie nur an, was die anderen zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasste.

„Du willst schon wieder ausgehen?", hakte Joann nach. „Wir waren doch erst vor zwei Wochen!" „Na und? Eigentlich wollte ich schon letztes Wochenende gehen, aber das hat ein Einsatz verhindert. Joann, das Leben ist kurz und ich will viel Spaß darin haben. Das Team wollte mal wieder etwas gemeinsam machen und wir waren alle der Meinung, dass Du auch dazu gehörst. Also, stell Dich nicht so an und sag ja." Joann seufzte tief und wollte weiter ablehnen, als Kensi sie noch mal unterbrach. „Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee zu sagen, Du gehörst nicht dazu. Falls Du es vergessen hast, wir haben Dich adoptiert." „Klar, ich bin das Maskottchen vom OSP…" „Joann, es sind Callen, Sam, Deeks, Eric und ich. Ach, und Nate, er ist wieder zurück. Lass mich doch mal nicht die einzige Frau sein." „Ich weiß nicht...", Joann zögerte immer noch. „Joann MacKenzie, Du verpasst einen einzigartigen Abend, wenn Du nicht mitkommst. Außerdem sind die anderen bestimmt sehr enttäuscht, wenn Du ‚nein' sagst." „Kensi, Psycho-Tricks erkenne ich und hab sie auch drauf." Einen Moment schimmerte die Agentin durch. „Tut mir leid, Joann, aber warum muss ich Dir jedes Mal die Daumenschrauben anlegen, wenn ich mit Dir ausgehen will? Liegt es an mir?" „Nein, Kensi, es liegt am Ausgehen." „Aber Du hattest Spaß!" Joann lächelte vor sich hin. „Ja, Kens, hatte ich wirklich. Okay, ich gehe mit."

Es war Freitag Abend und Joann starrte den Eingang an. Kensi hatte einen All-in-One-Club ausgesucht: Restaurants, Bars, Cafés, Discos und Lounges. Er war riesig. Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief durch. Nein, sie hatte keine Angst, sie war nicht alleine. Dort drinnen waren ihre Freunde, sie musste nur zu ihnen gehen.

„Hey, da bist Du ja!" Callen legte eine Arm um Joann und drückte sie kurz. „Wow, Du siehst toll aus!" Sie errötete vor Verlegenheit und strich sich fahrig über die Jeans. „Er hat Recht." Sam lächelte sie an. Auch die anderen machten ihr Komplimente. Erleichtert atmete Joann auf, als ihr Tisch frei wurde und sie nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. „Als ob wir uns abgesprochen hätten!" Kensi deutete lachend auf die Outfits. Sie hatte sich für ein figurbetonendes schwarzes Kleid mit weißem Gürtel und schwarzen hochhackigen Pumps entschieden, während Joann eine hautengen schwarze Jeans mit passender Jacke, ein weißes Tanktop und schwarzen Cowboystiefel trug.

Das Essen war einfach nur lustig. Joann fühlte sich wie in einer Screwball-Komödie. Ein Wort gab das andere, ein Scherz jagte den nächsten. Die sechs kannten sich sehr gut und mochten sich aufrichtig, das war mehr als deutlich zu spüren. Trotzdem fühlte sich Joann als Teil davon. Es war ein gutes, lang vermisstes, Gefühl.

„Los, Leute, ich will endlich tanzen!" Kensi drängte, den Clubbereich zu wechseln, während den Männer mehr nach Bier war. Als Kompromiss suchten sie sich einen Tisch oberhalb der Tanzfläche. Neugierig sah Joann sich um und lauschte begeistert der Musik. Kensi lachte sie an. „Ich hab im Internet gelesen, dass heute 80er Jahre Nacht ist, da habe ich sofort an Dich gedacht." Joanns Augen funkelten. „Ach, wieso?" „Als wir letztens aus waren, bis Du erst aufgetaut, als die alten Sachen gespielt wurden, deswegen. Liege ich falsch?" „Nein, Kens, es ist eine tolle Idee." Spontan umarmte Joann sie. „Danke." Dann war wieder das Funkeln da. „Los, machen wir die Tanzfläche unsicher." Arm in Arm zogen sie los und überließen die Männer ihrem Bier.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Männer vergaßen ihr Bier und sahen verblüfft zu, wie Joann sich verwandelte. Kensi hatte Recht gehabt, sie rockte die Tanzfläche. So extrovertiert hatte Callen sie nur bei ihrem Ausflug mit dem Strandpicknick erlebt. Er konnte gar nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen. Sam stieß seinen Freund an. „G, wir sind auch noch da." „Ich scheine eine Menge verpasst zu haben." Fragend blickte Nate die anderen an. Die zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Strahlend tauchte Joann am Tisch auf. „Himmel, hab ich einen Durst!" Gierig stürzte sie ein Glas Wasser hinunter. „Was ist mit Euch, wollt Ihr denn gar nicht tanzen?" Fragend blickte sie in die Runde.

„Kommt schon, es ist doch bloß Tanzen." Sie griff G's Hand und lächelnd ließ er sich von Joann Richtung Tanzflächen ziehen.

„Oh, Mann, die Frau schafft mich! Sie wird überhaupt nicht müde!" Stöhnend setzte sich Callen wieder zu seinem Team. Alle lachten, aber sie sahen auch die Wärme in seinem Blick, als er ihr zuschaute. „Kensi hatte Recht mit dem Vulkan, was, Callen?" Deeks grinste. „Mach keine dummen Sprüche, sondern schwing Deinen Hintern da runter. Du bist jetzt dran!"

Während Joann und Kensi die Tanzfläche kaum verließen, wechselten sich die Männer als ihre Tanzpartner ab. Sie stöhnten zwar darüber, hatten aber eindeutig Spaß. Der Abend schien perfekt zu verlaufen.

Bevor Joann die Tanzfläche verließ, machte sie Kensi ein Zeichen in Richtung Waschräume. Aufstöhnend sah sie die Schlange vor der Damentoilette, reihte sich dann aber seufzend ein. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Joanns Schulter. Sie drehte sich lächelnd um und erwartete, einen von ihren Freunden zu sehen, doch es war ein vollkommen Fremder. „Hy, Süße, hat's weh getan, als Du vom Himmel gefallen bist?" Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. Es gab also tatsächlich Männer, die so einen dämlichen Anmachspruch von sich gaben. Während Joann mit spitzen Fingern seine Hand von ihrer Schulter pflückte, schenkte sie ihm einen Blick, der ihn hätte schockfrosten können. Doch der Kerl musste hart im Nehmen sein, denn er ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Also fügte Joann noch ein unfreundliches „Verpiss Dich!" hinzu, das leider ebenso wirkungslos war. Der Kerl wollte einfach nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und bombardierte sie mit dummen Sprüchen. Erlöst wurde sie erst, als Joann die Toilette betreten konnte.

Als sie wieder hinaus ging, stand der Typ immer noch im Gang vor der Damentoilette. Joann beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Während sie an ihm vorbei ging, packte er ihren Arm und zog sie schwungvoll an sich heran. Als er seinen Arm um Joanns Hüfte legen wollte, verpasste sie ihm einen Tritt auf den Fuß und stieß ihren Ellenbogen ruckartig in seinen Solarplexus. Abrupt wurde sie losgelassen. Erleichtert ging sie weiter und spürte, wie die Panik in ihr wieder abklang. „Nur ein Betrunkener, nur ein Betrunkener." Wie in Mantra murmelte Joann die Worte vor sich hin.

Suchend blickte sie sich nach Kensi um und entdeckte sie an der unteren Bar, wo sie heftig mit einem ziemlich attraktiven Mann flirtete. In diesem Moment kam Deeks die Treppe herunter und erblickte die beiden. Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, seine Schritte wurden langsamer, fast ein wenig unsicher. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück. „Oho, so ist das also." Joann hatte sofort begriffen, was los war. Sie war Marty bereits einige Stufen nachgehen, als sie einen Stich im Rücken verspürte. Sofort wurde ihr schwindelig. Verwirrt registrierte sie, wie jemand von hinten ihren Arm mit eisernem Griff umschloss und so heftig an ihm zog, dass sie beinahe die Treppe herunter fiel. „Solche Spielchen machst Du nicht mit mir, Du kleine Schlampe!" Es war der betrunkene Kerl von gerade und er sah wirklich sauer aus. „Ich bin nett zu Dir und Du schlägst mich! Das wird Dich etwas kosten!" Brutal zog er sie hinter sich her.

In Joanns Kopf herrschte nur Leere, sie war unfähig, sich zu wehren, ihre Knie waren wie aus Gummi. Joann verstand nicht, was mit ihr los war. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich trotz des feste Griffs umzudrehen und sah Deeks oben an der Treppe stehen. „Marty!" Joann hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie die Kraft nahm, ihn zu rufen.

Deeks hörte jemanden seinen Namen rufen und drehte sich um. Er sah, wie ein ziemlich großer Kerl Joann die Treppe herunterzerrte. Sie wirkte hilflos, als wäre sie nicht richtig bei sich. Während er die Treppe hinunter lief, griff er zu seinem Handy und rief Callen an. „Joann steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Richtung untere Waschräume."

Callen stieß Nate beinahe vom Stuhl, als er aufsprang. „Sam, komm mit. Joann hat Probleme, Deeks ist schon dran." „Wohin?" „Untere Waschräume." Callen drängte sich die Treppe runter, Sam dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Er zerrte sie in einen Lagerraum. Als Joann versuchte, sie loszureißen, schlug er sie hart ins Gesicht. Dann stieß er sie gegen eine Wand und versuchte, sie zu küssen. Seine Alkoholausdünstung ließ Joann den Kopf wegdrehen. Brutal packte er ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zurück.

„Lass sie los." Deeks hatte sie eingeholt. „Verschwinde, das hier ist mein Mädchen!" Der Betrunkene gönnte Deeks nur einen kurzen Blick. „Nein, sie ist meins. Also, tu, was der Mann Dir gesagt hat." Callen war hinter Deeks aufgetaucht und seine harte Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass das unausgesprochene ‚sonst' nichts Gutes bedeutete.

Die Hand des Betrunkenen wanderte von ihrem Kinn zu ihrem Hals und drückte zu. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Ihre Sicht verschwamm. „Wehr Dich!" Sie wusste nicht, woher die Worte kamen.

Deeks, Sam und Callen hatten einen lockeren Ring um Joann und ihren Angreifer gebildet, wagten sich aber nicht näher heran, um den Mann nicht weiter zu provozieren. So mussten sie zusehen, wie Joann unter seinem Griff langsam schlaff wurde.

„Dein Mädchen? Wohl kaum." Der Betrunkene lachte. Dann zog er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und ließ es aufschnappen. „Verschwindet, dann lass ich Dir vielleicht was über!"

Sie war in einem Alptraum gefangen. Sie hörte und sah alles wie durch Watte. „Wehr Dich!" Da waren sie wieder, diese Worte. Sie schienen etwas zu bedeuten, aber sie wusste nicht, was. Langsam glitt sie davon.

Kensi hielt Nate und Eric auf. „Wenn Ihr da rein geht, provoziert Ihr ihn nur noch mehr!" „Aber wir müssen etwas tun! Joann läuft die Zeit davon!" Eric fühlte sich hilflos. Solche Situationen bekam er normalerweise nur über seine Monitore und sein Headset mit und konnte technische Lösungen anbieten. „Nate?" Kensi behielt die Ruhe, obwohl sie Angst um ihre Freundin hatte. „Er ist betrunken, damit ist er unberechenbar." Nate sah Kensi ruhig an. „Eingreifen, so schnell wie möglich, und das Beste hoffen."

„Wehr Dich!" Joann riss ruckartig die Augen auf und griff nach der Hand an ihrer Kehle. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit, dass konnte sie spüren. Blindlings schlug sie um sich.

„Lass das!" Der Betrunkene drehte sich zu Joann um, überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Gegenwehr. Das war der Moment, den sie brauchten. Deeks und Sam rissen ihn von Joann weg und Callen fing sie auf, als sie zusammensackte. Die beiden Männer hatten Mühe, den Tobenden auf dem Boden festzunageln. Kurzentschlossen löste Kensi das Problem, in dem sie sich den nächst besten Gegenstand griff und damit auf seinen Kopf schlug. Abrupt lag er still.

Joanns Blick war glasig, sie nahm ihre Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahr. Das letzte, was sie sah, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde, war ein Paar unglaublich blauer Augen.

Kensi blickte sich nach Sam und Deeks um. „Bringt das Schwein raus." Dann redete sie leise auf Callen ein. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, Callen. Sie hätte sich niemals ohne Gegenwehr von dem Kerl mitzerren lassen." Nate sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Ist Joann verletzt, braucht sie einen Arzt?" „Ja, aber wir warten nicht auf einen Krankenwagen." Callen ergriff wieder die Initiative. „Sam, hol Deinen Wagen und beeil Dich. Ich komme mit Jo zum Hinterausgang." Dann sah er sich um und lauschte den Ausbrüchen auf dem Flur. „Du kümmerst Dich besser um Deeks, Nate, bevor ihn noch jemand hört. Eric soll Hetty anrufen. Wir dürfen in keine polizeiliche Ermittlung geraten, aber der Psychopath gehört eingesperrt."

Während Sam Callen und Joann ins Krankenhaus fuhr, warteten die anderen ab. Schließlich kam Eric in Begleitung zweier Zivilfahnder wieder. „Hetty trifft uns im Krankenhaus. Den Abfall werden die beiden entsorgen. Wir sollen hier schnell verschwinden. Unsere Rechnung habe ich bezahlt, also können wir durch den Hinterausgang raus." Er reichte Kensi die Handtaschen und verteilte die Jacken.

„Mr. Callen, was ist passiert?" Hetty sah ihn besorgt an. „Sie hat eine Überdosis." „Niemals!" Kensi war empört. „Joann nimmt keine Drogen!" Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Callens Gesicht und seine Augen verloren für einen Augenblick den schweren Blick. „Sie hat die Droge nicht freiwillig genommen. Der Arzt hat einen Einstich in ihrem Rücken gefunden. Das war dieser Irre." „Und was geschieht jetzt?" Deeks sah Callen besorgt an. „Sie bekommt gerade etwas zur Entgiftung und spricht gut darauf an. Wir können bald zu ihr." Kensi sackte auf einen der Stühle und flüsterte „Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe sie überredet mitzukommen, obwohl sie nicht wollte." „Das ist doch Unsinn, Kens, und das weißt Du auch." Deeks setzte sich neben sie und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ausnahmsweise ließ Kensi ihn gewähren, sie brauchte den Trost.

Der Arzt kam und lächelte. „Miss MacKenzie geht es gut, sie ist wach und klar. Wenn sie möchten, gehen sie zu ihr. Aber bitte nacheinender, nicht alle gleichzeitig." „Danke, Doktor." Erleichterung machte sich breit.

An der Zimmertür blieben alle stehen, nur Callen und Hetty gingen hinein. Sanft küsste er Joann auf die Stirn. „Du machst Sachen, Kleine." „Du sollst mich nicht ‚Kleine' nennen!" Mit breitem Grinsen und Gelächter wurde der Ausruf von allen quittiert. „Wie ich hören kann, geht es Ihnen gut, Miss MacKenzie." „Ich fühle mich wie einmal durch die Mangel gedreht, aber sonst ja, mir geht es gut." Warm erwiderte sie Hettys Lächeln.

Nachdem sich alle überzeugt hatten, dass Joann bald wieder fit sein würde, gingen sie erleichtert nach Hause. Nur Hetty und Callen blieben noch. „Mr. Callen, vielleicht können Sie uns eine Tasse Tee besorgen, den können wir jetzt alle gut gebrauchen." Er verstand den Wink und ließ die beiden Frauen alleine.

„Ich wollte kurz mit Ihnen alleine sprechen, Miss MacKenzie. Was ist vorhin passiert, nachdem Sie zu den Waschräumen gegangen sind?" Joann schilderte sachlich die Geschehnisse, soweit sie sich daran erinnern konnte. „Es tut mir leid, Hetty, dass ich Ihr Team in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe. Das war ganz gewiss nicht meine Absicht." Zum ersten Mal lächelte Hetty. „Um in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, braucht mein Team Sie nicht, Miss MacKenzie, dass kann es auch ganz alleine. Und eine Entschuldigung ist auch nicht notwendig, Sie haben nichts getan, was eine erfordert." „Was geschieht jetzt?" „Nun, Ihr Angreifer ist nicht nur einschlägig vorbestraft, er wird auch wegen Drogenhandel und anderer Delikte mit einem aktuellen Haftbefehl gesucht. Meine Leute haben ihn der Polizei übergeben, die keine Fragen stellen wird." Hetty schwieg einen Moment. „Miss MacKenzie, ich weiß, was in New York geschehen ist und warum sie hier in Los Angeles sind. Im Gegensatz zu Ihren Vorgesetzten und Kollegen vom FBI halte ich sie trotzdem für eine fähige Agentin. Wenn Sie jemals wieder als solche arbeiten wollen, müssen Sie zu den Ereignissen stehen. Freunde ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, kann dabei sehr hilfreich sein." Joann hielt ihrem musternden Blick stand. „Falls Sie es vorher nicht wussten, Miss MacKenzie, nach heute Nacht sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass Sie hier Freunde haben." Wieder machte Hetty eine Pause. „Ich habe Mr. Callen seinerzeit geraten, Ihnen zu vertrauen. Er hat auf meinen Rat gehört. Jetzt gebe ich Ihnen den Rat, vertrauen Sie ihren Freunden."

Als Callen mit dem Tee wiederkam, war Hetty bereits weg. Er warf Joann einen Blick zu, doch die war eingeschlafen. Also zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und machte es sich bequem. Er würde die Nacht hier verbringen. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und verzog das Gesicht. Hetty hatte Recht, man schmeckte das Papier.


	2. Chapter 2

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 2 - Vertrauen und Veränderungen**

Am nächsten Morgen durfte sie das Krankenhaus verlassen, sollte sich aber noch etwas schonen. „Bleibst Du bei mir?" Um Hilfe zu bitten, kostete sie immer noch Überwindung. Aber nachdem sie ihren Wunsch geäußert hatte, fühlte sie sich gut. „Natürlich, ich hatte nicht vor, Dich alleine zu lassen." Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Joann seufzte, als sie in G's blaue Augen sah. Einen Moment ließ sie es zu, darin zu versinken.

Während Joann auf dem Sofa saß und sich von G umsorgen ließ, dachte sie über eine Menge Dinge nach, besonders über das Gespräch mit Hetty. Sie wusste, dass diese kleine, oft so unscheinbar wirkende Frau, ihr einen klugen Rat gegeben hatte. Trotzdem, jemanden ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, fiel ihr schwer. Joann sah zu G hinüber, der gerade Tee kochte. Ihm hatte sie vertraut, letztendlich.

„G?" „Der Tee ist schon unterwegs." Er kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Warum hast Du mich nie gefragt, was in New York geschehen ist, warum meine Akte versiegelt wurde? Ich weiß, dass Du Eric gebeten hast, sie zu hacken." Verblüffung blitze in seine Augen auf, dann wurde sein Blick wieder neutral. „Es schien mir nicht mehr wichtig. Was ich wissen musste, hatte ich erfahren." Joann sah ihn direkt an. „Nein, G, sag mir die Wahrheit." „Hetty hat mich gebeten Dir zu vertrauen. Das habe ich schließlich getan." Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn. „Hetty hat Dir die Akte gegeben." Innerlich stöhnte G auf. Sie war wirklich gut. „Ja, ein paar Tage nachdem Du wach geworden bist." „Wissen die anderen Bescheid?" „Nein." Schweigend tranken die beiden ihren Tee.

„Bleibst Du über Nacht?" Als die Frage raus war, wurde Joann rot. Callens Augen öffneten sich weit vor Erstaunen. „Ich meinte, ich würde gerne in Deinen Armen einschlafen, weil ich mich dann sicher fühle." Jetzt war es raus. Hoffentlich würde G sie nicht auslachen. „Klar, Jo, kein Problem." Sie brachte ihm immer noch Vertrauen entgegen, obwohl er ihr nichts von der Akte gesagt hatte. Sie sollte es nicht bereuen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag, fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers, roch den Duft seiner Haut. Langsam entspannte sich Joann und schlief ein. Für G hatte diese Nähe eher die gegenteilige Wirkung. Ihr Haar und ihr Körper dufteten unglaublich gut. Sie hatte sich dicht an ihn gekuschelt und ihre Beine mit seinem verschlungen. Das würde eine harte Nacht werden…

Schreiend fuhr sie hoch. Sie roch den Alkohol, fühlte die Schläge. Sie keuchte und ihr Herz raste. Dann hörte sie die Stimme. Wie damals im Krankenhaus. Seine Stimme. „G?" „Ich bin hier, Joann. Du hattest einen Alptraum." Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme feste um seine Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich wieder, ihr Herzschlag wurde langsamer. „Alles wird wieder gut, Liebes, irgendwann wird alles wieder gut, das verspreche ich Dir." Sie schlief schon wieder.

Als Joann am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war sie alleine im Bett. Enttäuschung durchflutete sie, aber dann hörte sie das Klappern in der Küche und roch den Duft von Kaffee. G war noch da! Langsam ging Joann in die Küche. „Guten Morgen, Langschläferin!" Callen lächelte sie an und reichte ihr ein Tasse Kaffee. „Morgen, G." Joann gab ihm einen Kuss und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch. „Was möchtest Du zum Frühstück? Wir haben Bagles, Obstsalat, Yoghurt, Eier und eine kleine Auswahl an Belag für die Bagles."

Es war ein gemütliches Frühstück, aber unterschwellig stand das Gespräch vom Vortag im Raum. Es gab eine Menge, über dass sie nachdenken musste. „Willst Du wirklich, dass ich gehe?" G betrachtete Joann prüfen. „Ja, es ist besser. Ich muss einige Entscheidungen fällen, bei denen Du mir nicht helfen kannst. Wenn Du bleibst, lenkst Du mich nur ab." „Unter einer Bedingung: Ruf mich unbedingt an, wenn Du mich brauchst. Bitte. Joann, lass zu, dass ich Dir helfe." Sie nickte. „Ich verspreche es, G." Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

Joann war sich unsicher, in wie weit sie ihren Freunden von New York berichten sollte. Also beschloss sie, es erst einmal gar nicht zu tun, obwohl der Abend im Club ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie ihnen vertrauen konnte. Trotzdem waren Veränderungen fällig, dass war Joann klar geworden. Sie konnte sich nicht immer zurückziehen und darauf warten, dass andere auf sie zugingen. Aber das Wichtigste war, dass sie ihr verlorenes Selbstvertrauen wieder fand. Bei dem unerwarteten Einsatz mit Callens Team war es kurz wieder aufgeflackert, aber das reichte Joann nicht. Plötzlich lächelte sie vor sich hin. Ihr war klar geworden, was ihr helfen konnte.

„Du machst was?" Callen war sich nicht sicher, ob er Joann richtig verstanden hatte. „Ich mache ab sofort mein Fitness- und Kampftraining in einem Dojo." „Hast Du keine Möglichkeit, beim FBI zu trainieren?" „Doch, aber dabei fühle ich mich nicht wohl. Im Fitnessraum ignoriert zu werden, ist schon hart genug. Aber wenn ich dort mein Kampftraining absolviere, habe ich immer das Gefühl, sie wollen mich fertig machen, anstatt mir etwas beizubringen." „Ich verstehe. Und wohin gehst Du?" „Oh, Sam hat es mir empfohlen. Es wird von einem ehemaligen Navy Seal geleitet." Callen konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du willst also ein Seal werden?" Joann warf im den nächst besten Gegenstand an den Kopf. Leider war er schnell genug und konnte ausweiche.

Joann veränderte sich, dass stellten sogar ihre Kollegen fest. Sie war gelassener, strahlte nicht mehr soviel Distanziertheit und Kälte aus. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vorm Ausgehen, ließ flirtenden Männer höflich abblitzen, statt vor ihnen wegzulaufen. Selbst ihre Körperhaltung und ihre Bewegungen hatten sich geändert. Joann hatte es geschafft, sie strahlte wieder Selbstbewusstsein aus. Bei einem Einkaufsbummel mit Kensi legte sie sich sogar einen ganze Kollektion zu, die man nur mit dem Begriff ‚sexy' beschreiben konnte.

Auch ihre Beziehung zu Callen änderte sich, da sie ihre Leidenschaft wieder gefunden hatte.

Callen hatte zum ersten Mal Gäste in sein Haus eingeladen. Es waren seine Freunde vom NCIS und natürlich Joann. Eigentlich machte er das ihretwegen. Sie sollte sich bei ihm wohlfühlen. Zögernd hatte er angefangen, sein Haus einzurichten. Es war immer noch spartanisch, aber langsam konnte man ein Heim darin erkennen. Hoffentlich gefiel es ihr.

Es wurde ein voller Erfolg. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel gelacht hatte. Aber das Schönste war, eine vollkommen entspannte, glückliche Joann zu sehen. Er konnte sich an ihrem Lächeln nicht satt sehen. Schließlich waren alle weg und gemeinsam mit Joann räumte er auf. „Was für ein Tag!" Sie lachte ihn an. „Morgen habe ich vom vielen Lachen bestimmt Muskelkater! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Haufen harter Special Agents so albern sein kann." Sie grinste plötzlich breit. „Nate hat wirklich etwas von den Back Street Boys gesungen? Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen!" G musste bei der Erinnerung daran ebenfalls lachen. Es war auch zu komisch gewesen.

Leise vor sich hinsummend räumte Joann die Reste des Essens in den Kühlschrank. „War Dein Kühlschrank jemals so gut gefüllt?" „War bisher nicht notwendig." Sie lachte leise vor sich hin. Dann hielt Joann inne. „G?" „Ja?" „Wie stehst du zu Beziehungen zwischen Kollegen?" Vorsichtig musterte Callen sie. Er war nicht sicher, ob er hören wollte, was jetzt kam. „In welcher Hinsicht?" „Kensi und Marty." Sofort wurde sein Blick ausdruckslos. Doch Joann gab nicht auf. „Die beiden passen gut zusammen und Marty ist sich seiner Gefühle bewusst. Kensi dagegen…ich glaube, sie hat Angst vor ihren Gefühlen und ignoriert sie deshalb." „Jo, dass geht uns nichts an. Natürlich mögen sie sich. Wir sind viel mehr als ein Team, wir sind eine Familie, dass weißt Du doch. Und wenn da mehr ist…so lange unsere Arbeit nicht darunter leidet, ist das für mich in Ordnung." „Die Arbeit? G, es geht um Deine Freunde!" Seine blauen Augen wurden knall hart. „Genau, deswegen halte ich mich raus. Und Du besser auch." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Sie sind auch meine Freunde und ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen." Schweigend arbeiteten sie weiter.

„Okay, das war's." Joann hing das Trockentuch auf. „Wir sind fertig." „Dann fahre ich Dich jetzt nach Hause." G griff nach den Autoschlüsseln. „Oh!" Joann schwieg überrascht. „Ich dachte, ich könnte heute nach hier bleiben, aber wenn Du nicht möchtest…Ich hole nur meine Tasche." Ihre Enttäuschung war offensichtlich. „Du willst hier bleiben? Ich dachte, Du bist sauer auf mich?" Joann war irritiert. „Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, mehr nicht. Glaub mir, wenn ich sauer auf Dich bin, wirst Du das ganz genau wissen." Callen sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr, sondern nahm Joann einfach in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Joann schlug die Augen auf und räkelte sich dann genüsslich unter der Bettdecke. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." G stand in der Tür, ein Tablett mit Frühstück in den Händen. Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein Strahlen. „Morgen!" „Das sollte eigentlich ein Frühstück im Bett werden, aber da ich nur eine Matratze habe…" Ein lasziver Blick erschien in ihren Augen. „Nun, Du brauchst eindeutig kein Bett, dass hast Du mir heute nach deutlich bewiesen." Er wurde tatsächlich rot! Jetzt wurde ihr Blick sanft. Es war eine unglaubliche Nacht gewesen. Wie immer hatte sich Joann anfangs sehr zurückhaltend gezeigt, aber Callen war geduldig geblieben und hatte sie das Tempo bestimmen lassen. Als Belohnung für seine Geduld hatte sich Joann in pure Leidenschaft verwandelt. Sie gab ihm so viel mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hätte.

Leider konnten sie ihre neue Zweisamkeit nicht lange genießen. Schon bald nach diesem Wochenende bekamen Sam und G einen Einsatz, bei dem sie für längere Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwinden würden. Callen tauchte Abends unangemeldet bei Joann auf, um sich zu verabschieden. „Ich werde Dich vermissen…", Callen hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. „Nein, dass darfst Du nicht, G. Du musst Dich ganz auf Deinen Auftrag konzentrieren." Joann befreite sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich will, dass Du und Sam gesund wieder kommt. Das funktioniert nur, wenn Du Dich nicht ablenken lässt." „Jo!" Callen zog sie wieder an sich. "Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mich nicht ablenken lassen. Trotzdem werde ich Dich vermissen." Sie seufzte. „Manchmal vergisst Du, dass ich nicht immer nur einen Schreibtischjob hatte, G. Ich habe schon erlebt, wie es Agenten ergeht, die aus ihrer Rolle fallen oder nicht aufmerksam genug sind. Außerdem weiß ich, wie hart es sein kein, von den Menschen getrennt zu sein, die einem wichtig sind." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Sei vorsichtig, G, bitte. Und sag das auch Sam, ja?" „Das mach ich, Jo." Er küsste sie. „Und Du gehst zu Kensi und Deeks, wenn Du Probleme hast, ja?" Sie nickte. „Versprochen." „Ich geh jetzt besser." Callen ließ sie los. Joann lehnte im Türrahmen und sah ihm nach. Am Ende des Flurs drehte er sich noch mal um und grinste sie an. „Mach keinen Unsinn, während ich weg bin, Kleine." „Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 3 - Wenn eine Tür sich schließt…**

Müde kam Joann nach Hause. Sie hatte ihre Zeit im Fitnessraum verdoppelt ebenso wie ihr Kampfsporttraining, so dass sie bald wieder ihre alte Form haben sollte. Außerdem hatte sie so weniger Zeit, G zu vermissen. Er war jetzt schon fast drei Wochen weg. Sie seufzte. Da war so ein merkwürdiges Bauchgefühl was seinen Einsatz betraf. Es wollte einfach nicht weggehen, obwohl sie regelmäßig mit Kensi telefonierte und so erfuhr, dass es den beiden Männern gut ging. Trotzdem verließ das ungute Gefühl Joann einfach nicht, aber gleichgültig, wie sehr sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, sie konnte das Gefühl nicht zuordnen oder erklären.

Auch wurde ihr Job immer unangenehmer. Niemand sprach mit ihr, sobald sie einen Raum betrat, entstand abrupte Stille. Jeder Versuch, mit ihrer Vorgesetzten über die Wiedereinsetzung in den Außendienst zu sprechen, wurde abgeblockt. Sie war eine verdammt gute Agentin, aber das FBI wollte diese Tatsache anscheinend um jeden Preis ignorieren.

„Sie sollen sofort zur Chefin kommen, MacKenzie." Die Stimme am Telefon war alles andere als freundlich. „Ich bin unterwegs." Joann grübelte, was sie wohl wieder angestellt haben könnte. Die Sekretärin schickte sie direkt durch. Zu Joanns Überraschung war Larry Cummings ebenfalls im Büro. „Agent MacKenzie, es besteht der Verdacht, dass Sie geheime FBI-Informationen ohne Genehmigung an den NCIS weiter gegeben haben." Cummings sah sie scharf an. Als Joann nicht reagierte, zischte ihre Chefin sie böse an. „Wir erwarten eine Antwort, MacKenzie." „Ich weiß nicht, welche Informationen der NCIS bekommen haben soll. Aber von mir haben die keine erhalten. Außerdem habe ich keinen Zugang zu streng geheimen Informationen. Das sollten Sie wissen, Ma'am, da Sie mir den Zugang dazu verweigern." Joann ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Erzählen Sie keinen Unsinn, MacKenzie. Es ist doch kein Geheimnis, dass Sie mit einem NCIS-Agenten eine Beziehung unterhalten." Lucinda Rodriguez war am Kochen. Ausgerechnet eine ihrer Mitarbeiterin hatte geheime Informationen weitergegeben! „Ja, ich habe eine Beziehung zu Agent Callen und sein Team sind meine Freunde und ja, es ist kein Geheimnis. Aber wir sind alle Profis und behalten unser Wissen für uns. Weder Agent Callen noch seine Leute sprechen mit mir über ihre Einsätze. Ebenso rede ich nicht über meine Arbeit hier." „Und das sollen wir Ihnen glauben?" Rodriguez verlor jetzt den letzten Rest ihrer Geduld. „Sie erzählen doch nur Lügen! Sie haben diese Informationen weitergegeben! Hören Sie auf, dass abzustreiten, MacKenzie!" „SSA Rodriguez, bitte mäßigen Sie sich." Cummings schritt ein. „Agent MacKenzie, wenn Sie nicht die undichte Stelle waren, wer dann?" „Das weiß ich nicht, Sir. Allerdings sollten Sie bedenken, dass dort keine Dummköpfe arbeiten. Das haben die NCIS-Agenten auf unserer gemeinsamen Operation vor einigen Monaten doch deutlich bewiesen. Sie könnten selber FBI-Geheimnisse herausgefunden haben." Cummings konnte ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken. „Nun, bis zur Klärung dieses Vorfalls werden wir Sie suspendieren, Agent MacKenzie. Bitte Ihre Marke und Ihre Waffe." Cummings sah sie auffordern an.

Joann musterte ihn sehr eindringlich. Dann legte sie die angeforderten Gegenstände vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Sir, ich würde Ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er nickte. „Besteht überhaupt die Möglichkeit, dass ich jemals wieder im Außendienst eingesetzt werde?" Es erfolgte keine Reaktion. „Bitte seien Sie ehrlich zu mir, Sir." „Nein, Agent MacKenzie. Die Sache in New York und jetzt dieser Verdacht…" Cummings zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie hatte Joann diese Antwort erwartet. „Selbst wenn ich in dieser Sache unschuldig bin und meine Akte ansonsten makellos ist?" „Wie können Sie glauben, dass man Ihnen jemals wieder vertrauen wird?" Rodriguez Stimme klang eindeutig gehässig. „Kein Field Agent will mit Ihnen arbeiten, dass sollte Ihnen doch inzwischen klar geworden sein." „Ma'am, dann können Sie mir doch sicher beantworten, wer die Gerüchte über mich in die Welt gesetzt hat? Sie beide kennen meine Akte und wissen genau, dass ich weder für die Interne geschnüffelt habe, noch dass ich etwas mit einem verheirateten Vorgesetzten hatte. Oder meinen Partnern keine Rückendeckung gegeben haben." Eiskalt sah Joann ihre Chefin an, die den Anstand hatte zu erröten. Cummings kommentierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Wie auch immer. Sie müssen sich über mich keine Gedanken mehr machen. Meine schriftliche Kündigung geht Ihnen heute noch zu." Joann drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Büro.

Draußen warteten bereits zwei Agenten auf sie. „Wir sollen Sie hinausbegleiten, MacKenzie." „Sicher, ich möchte nur noch meine Handtasche und meine Jacke holen." Ihre Stimme klang müde, aber sie straffte die Schultern und ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Selbstverständlich." Eingerahmt zwischen ihren beiden Bewachern ging Joann zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte ihre Sachen. Neugierige Blicke und Getuschel waren die Reaktion ihrer Kollegen. Plötzlich reichte es ihr. „Was immer Sie auch an Gerüchten gehört haben, nichts davon ist wahr." Joann Stimme füllte das ganze Großraumbüro. „Sie wurden aus persönlicher Animosität in ausgestreut. Sie brauchen sich aber in Zukunft keine Gedanken darüber mehr machen, denn ich habe soeben gekündigt. Wenn Sie Details wissen wollen, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an Lucinda Rodrigues." Totenstille folgte ihr, als sie den Raum verließ.

Joann hielt Wort. Per Kurierdienst ließ sie ihre Kündigung zustellen. Als der Bote ihr Appartement verlassen hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus. Im Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als das G an ihrer Seite wäre, was die Tränen noch schneller zum fließen brachte. Die nächsten Tage suhlte sie sich in Selbstmitleid.

Als das Telefon klingelte, war sie genervt. „Hey, Joann, geh ans Telefon! Ich weiß, dass Du da bist." Kensis Stimme. „Komm schon, Joann. Du weißt, dass ich nicht aufgebe." „Ich bin ja da, Kens. Also, was ist los?" „Du hast Dich seit Tagen nicht gemeldet, ich mache mir Sorgen. Ist alles in Ordnung bei Dir?" „Nein, Kens, nicht wirklich. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen meinen Job beim FBI gekündigt. Die haben mir unterstellt, dass ich geheime Informationen an Euch weitergegeben habe." „Was?" Kensi glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein. Oder deren. Und was jetzt?" „Tja, ich sollte mir wohl etwas Neues suchen, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich die letzten Tage heulend auf dem Sofa gesessen." Kensi seufzte. „Schon gut, Kens, mach Dir keine Gedanken. Ich fang mich schon wieder. Was gibt es denn bei Dir Neues? Erzähl mal und bring mich auf andere Gedanken." Nachdem sie ungefähr eine halbe Stunde zugehört hatte, wie sich Kensi über alles und jeden aufregte, wobei die Hälfte der Zeit von Deeks die Rede war, kam Joann endlich wieder zu Wort. „Kens, Du musst mal wieder raus. Du arbeitest zu viel. Sollen wir am Wochenende Tanzen gehen? Das letzte Mal ist schon eine Weile her." Stille. „Kens?" „Hast Du wirklich gerade vorgeschlagen, auszugehen? Spreche ich mit Joann MacKenzie?" „Haha, Du Witzbold. Also, was ist? Gehen wir aus?" „Auf jeden Fall! Ich weiß auch schon, wohin. Da ist so ein Club, in den ich schon immer mal wollte." Joann grinste am Telefon. Manchmal war es leicht, Kensi auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und sich selber auch.

Zwei heiße Frauen traten auf den Eingang zu und wurden ohne weiteres vom Türsteher eingelassen. „Ich hab Dir doch gesagt, Joann, dass wir reinkommen, wenn die Röcke nur kurz genug sind." „Ich hasse es trotzdem, halb nackt durch die Gegend zu laufen." Kensi mustere sie. „Also, unter ‚halb nackt' verstehe ich etwas anderes… Na, komm, genießen wir den Abend." Und das taten sie.

„Puh, ich brauche eine Pause, Kens. Du hattest Recht, der Club ist klasse." Die zwei lachten sich an. „Ich geh mal in die Waschräume. Lass noch ein paar von den Männern am Leben, Kens, friss sie nicht alle mit Haut und Haar auf!" Sie erntete nur ein Grinsen. Gut gelaunt, aber trotzdem ein wenig nachdenklich, ging Joann. Sie war sich sicher, dass Deeks der Richtige für Kensi war. Die beiden passten einfach gut zusammen. Joann hoffte, dass Kensi das irgendwann einsah, und zwar, bevor Deeks das Warten leid war und aufgab. Heute Abend sah es allerdings nicht danach aus.

Auf dem Rückweg von den Waschräumen spazierte Joann ein wenig durch den Club, um ihn sich näher anzusehen. Neugierig betrachtet sie den VIP-Bereich. Nach einer Schrecksekunde ging sie auf direktem Weg zu Kensi. „Komm, Kens, wir müssen gehen. Sofort." „Was?" „Wir gehen. Jetzt." „Nein! Was soll das, Joann?" „Kensi, vertrau mir. Wir müssen sofort gehen." Joann sah sie fest an. Kensi hatte diesen Blick schon mal gesehen, vor Monaten, auf dem Empfang. Ohne weitere Diskussionen ließ Kensi ihren Gesprächspartner links liegen, griff ihre Sachen und ging mit Joann raus.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, blieb Kensi stehen. „Okay, jetzt sag mir, was los ist, Joann?" „Sam und G waren in dem Club, im VIP-Bereich. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie uns sehen." „Gut reagiert." „Da ist noch etwas. Zwei der Männer, die bei ihnen waren, kenne ich." „Und?" „Einer ist ein internationaler Waffenhändler, der seine Finger auch im Drogenhandel und in der Prostitution hat. Der andere ist ein FBI-Agent." „Bist Du sicher?" „Mit dem FBI-Agenten hatte ich in New York zu tun, persönlich." „Das muss Hetty wissen. Ich rufe sie sofort an." Eine dunkle Ahnung überkam Joann. „Ihr wusstet nicht, dass das FBI auch an dem Fall dran ist?" Kensi schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt!"

Das Gespräch mit Hetty dauerte nicht lange. „Wir sollen sofort zum Bootshaus kommen. Sehen wir zu, dass wir ein Taxi kriegen."

Nate war bei Hetty, als sie dort ankamen. Die beiden sahen alles andere als glücklich aus. Hetty kam sofort zur Sache. „Sind Sie absolut sicher, Miss MacKenzie?" „Ja, Hetty, ich habe keine Zweifel. Der Name des Waffenhändlers ist Walter van Pietso. Ich bin gerne bereit, ihn auf Fotos zu identifizieren. Seine Informationen sind nicht klassifiziert." „Das wissen wir bereits, Miss MacKenzie." Hetty sah sie einen Augenblick prüfend an. Bei Joann fiel der Groschen. „Er ist das Ziel." Hetty sagte nichts, zog nur eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben. Joann ergriff wieder das Wort. „Bitte verstehen Sie, dass ich Ihnen weder den Namen des Undercoveragenten nennen noch ihn auf einem Foto identifizieren werde. Auch als ehemalige Mitarbeiterin des FBI bin ich an die Schweigepflicht gebunden." Joanns Entschlossenheit war eindeutig. Hetty nickte. „Ich verstehe. Tatsächlich bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Sie sich so verhalten würden. Deshalb ist Eric bereits dabei, Bilder aus dem Club zu beschaffen. Wir werden die Anwesenden dann durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen lassen." „Dort gibt es reichlich Kameras. Wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss, sind sie nicht zu übersehen. Allerdings hatte ich den Eindruck, dass der VIP-Bereich kamerafrei ist. Eric soll sich auf die Ein- und Ausgänge und den Weg zum VIP-Bereich beschränken." Ein Schmunzeln lag auf Hettys Gesicht. „Mr. Beale, haben Sie das gehört?" „Ja, aber da bin ich schon selber drauf gekommen. Sie erhalten jetzt die Bilder." Kurze Zeit später erschienen die Bilder auf dem Monitor. Joann sah sie sich konzentriert an. „Hier, das ist van Pietso. Was…", sie unterbrach sich und starrte zwei weitere Fotos an, die gerade auf dem Monitor erschienen. Sie deutete auf einen Mann im Hintergrund. „Den kenne ich, aber ich weiß nicht, woher." Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Er verursacht mir ein mieses Bauchgefühl. Wenn ich bloß wüsste, woher ich den kenne." „Mr. Beale, Sie haben Miss MacKenzie gehört." Dann wandte sich Hetty wieder an Joann. „Ich denke, Sie gehen jetzt besser, Miss MacKenzie. Danke für Ihre Hilfe." „Kein Problem. Falls mir noch einfällt, woher ich den Mann kenne, werde ich Sie informieren." Sie drehte sich um. „Kens, wir telefonieren die Tage." Nate stand auf. „Ich bringe Dich noch zum Taxi."

„Danke, das Du noch mitgekommen bist, Nate." „G würden mich vierteilen, wenn ich das nicht täte und Sam würde ihm dabei helfen." „Ich bin ja auch das typische Beispiel für ein hilfloses Weibchen." Sie lachten. Der Wagen kam. Joann gab Nate einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass auf die beiden auf, okay?" Er nickte.

Ein paar Tage nach dem Clubabend klingelte es an Joanns Tür. „Hetty! Ist G oder Sam etwas passiert?" Ihre Angst war nicht zu überhören. „Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber es gibt eindeutig ein Problem." Joann sah sie fragend an. „Der Undercoveragent, wie gut kennen Sie ihn?" Joann zögerte. Trotz des miesen Verhaltens ihrer Vorgesetzten wollte sie die Schweigepflicht nicht brechen. „Ich hatte vor ca. fünf Jahren einen Einsatz mit ihm. Wir haben damals einen Drogenring hochgehen lassen, in den er sich etwas zwei Jahre vorher eingeschleust hatte. Er hat auf mich einen kompetenten Eindruck gemacht. Warum?" „Mr. Beales Nachforschungen haben einiges ergeben. Zum einen denken wir, dass er hat die Seiten gewechselt hat. Zum anderen konnten wir den Mann identifizieren, der ihnen bekannt vor kam. Er war beim Sicherheitspersonal des Empfangs, bei der Eingangskontrolle." Hetty sah sie ernst an. „Er ist Mitarbeiter des FBI und damit anscheinend das Leck, dass wir damals gesucht haben." „Dann sind Sam und G in Gefahr. Was werden wir tun?" Jetzt musste Hetty schmunzeln. „Das ‚wir' ist hier das Problem. Sie sind Zivilistin, Miss MacKenzie. Sie dürfen gar nichts tun." Joann biss fest die Zähne zusammen, um nicht etwas extrem Unpassendes zu sagen, was von Hetty mit einem weiteren Schmunzeln quittiert wurde.

Dann wurde Hetty wieder ernst. „Miss MacKenzie, wie gut können Sie Privat- und Berufsleben trennen?" Verblüfft über den offensichtlichen Themenwechsel, schwieg Joann einen Moment. „Niemand kann es komplett trennen, aber bisher hatte ich keine Schwierigkeiten damit. Das meine…", Joann schluckte heftig und riss sich dann zusammen. „Das meine privaten Probleme zu einem beruflichen wurden, hat andere Ursachen." Hetty nickte. Joanns Antwort hatte ihrer eigenen Einschätzung entsprochen. „Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, für die U.S. Navy zu arbeiten?" Joann runzelte die Stirn. Worauf wollte Hetty hinaus? „In welcher Funktion?" „Als Field Agent in der OSP." Joanns weit aufgerissene Augen sprachen Bände. „In Ihrem Team, Hetty?" „Ja, mit Mr. Callen als Ihrem Vorgesetzten." Jetzt sprühten Funken aus Joanns Augen. „Wo muss ich unterschreiben, Hetty?" Jetzt musste Hetty lächeln. „Hier." Sie hielt Joann eine Akte hin. Alles war bereits ausgefüllt. „Ich scheine keine Geheimnisse vor Ihnen zu haben." Schwungvoll setzte sie ihre Unterschrift unter das Dokument. „Wann fange ich an?" „Sofort. Sie bekommen alles, was Sie brauchen, in unserem Hauptquartier." Hetty sah Joann ernst an. „Es gibt einiges zu tun."


	4. Chapter 4

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 4 - Auf der Suche**

Neugierig sah sich Joann um. Ein Hauptquartier im Stil einer Hazienda war doch eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Auch die Einrichtung wirkte auf den ersten Blick eher wie in einer Wohnung und nicht, wie in einem Büro. Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, wurde überall intensiv gearbeitet. Dann entdeckte sie Kensi und Marty, beide intensiv mit ihren Laptops beschäftigt. In diesem Moment ertönte ein schriller Pfiff. Joann zuckte zusammen, doch Nate lachte nur. „So ruft uns Eric zusammen." Er deutete auf die Empore. „Dort oben ist unser Technikraum. Ich bringe Dich aber zuerst zu Hetty."

„Danke, Mr. Getz. Sagen Sie Mr. Beale, dass wir gleich kommen." Dann wandte Hetty sich Joann zu. „So, hier haben Sie Ihre Ausrüstung, Miss MacKenzie: Ausweiß, Waffe und schusssichere Weste. Handy und Laptop erhalten Sie von Mr. Beale. Er hat alle notwendigen Programmierungen und Konfigurationen vorgenommen und wird Ihnen auch alles erklären." Hetty sah sie ernst an. „Sie werden hier ins kalte Wasser springen müssen." „Das ist mir bewusst, aber ich hoffe, dass meine Erfahrungen mir da weiterhelfen, wo mir das Wissen fehlt. Außerdem habe ich keine Probleme damit, um Hilfe zu bitten und mir Neues zeigen und erklären zu lassen." „Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt zu Mr. Beale. Hetty lächelte Joann warmherzig an.

„Ich habe alles versucht, ich bekomme keine Reaktion auf einem unserer üblichen Kanäle. Sie sind jetzt seit mehr als achtundzwanzig Stunden überfällig. Ich weiß, dass ist noch nicht lange und auch nicht zum ersten Mal, aber ich registriere extrem erhöhte Kommunikation bei den Zielpersonen." Erstaunt sah Joann den großen Monitor an, auf dem Fotos und Telefonlisten erschienen, alle miteinander verknüpft. Kensi stand davor und schob per Berührungen alles über den Monitor, vergrößerte und verkleinerte Dateien. „Was ist mit Kameras?" Marty sah Eric fragend an. „Ich bin dabei. Aber wir haben sie in ein Gebiet verloren, in dem es kaum welche gibt. Die wissen, was sie tun." „Wie sieht es mit Sattelitenaufnahmen aus?" Alle drehten sich zu Joann um. „Lady und Gentlemen, darf ich Ihnen Ihre neue Kollegin vorstellen: Joann MacKenzie. Sie hat vor ungefähr fünf Minuten die Arbeit aufgenommen." Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf allen Gesichtern und Kensi nahm sie sofort in die Arme. „Herzlich Willkommen!" Marty legte ihr brüderlich seinen Arm um die Schulter. „Schön, dass Du dabei bist." Dann warf er Hetty einen Blick zu. „Da haben Sie aber ein kleine Wunder vollbracht, was?" „Wohl eher ein großes, Mr. Deeks. Aber das können wir später besprechen. Also, Mr. Beale, was ist mit den Sattelitenaufnahmen, von denen Miss MacKenzie gesprochen hat?" „Ich versuche gerade, Zugriff zu bekommen, aber man legt mir Steine in den Weg." Eric wirkte gehetzt. Zwei seine Freunde und Kollegen wurden vermisst und ausgerechnet jetzt bekam er keine Bilder herein. „Ich kümmere mich darum, Mr. Beale." Hetty ging zurück in ihr Büro.

„Vielleicht kann mir jemand die Akten geben, damit ich mich auf den aktuellen Stand bringen kann." Joann bemühte sich, ruhig und gelassen zu wirken. Sie wollte Eric nicht noch mehr Stress machen. Leider erreichte sie das Gegenteil. „Die Daten sind alle auf Deinem Laptop, Joann. Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann kann ich mich darum kümmern." „Sicher, Eric, kein Problem." Aufmerksam sah sie ihm zu und war wirklich beeindruckt. Er arbeitete gleichzeitig mit drei Tastaturen und einem Tablet-PC. Kensi und Marty sahen sich Akten und Videos auf dem großen Monitor an und diskutierten heftig darüber. Einen Moment fühlte sich Joann überflüssig, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Sie wollte unbedingt helfen, ihren Freund und seinen Partner zu finden und unversehrt nach Hause zu bringen. Den Weg dazu würde sie schon finden.

„Okay, Joann, hier sind Dein Laptop, Dein Telefon und die Passwörter, die Du brauchst. Du hast eine Stunde, um sie auswendig zu lernen." Dann gab er ihr eine Schnelleinweisung. „Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, frag mich ruhig. Und lass Dich nicht von meinem Ton abschrecken." „Werde ich nicht." Joann lächelte Eric an. „Es ist echt beeindruckend, Dich in Aktion zu sehen." Er grinste. „Danke für die Blumen. Aber frag wirklich, wenn Du mit den Programmen nicht klar kommst. Es geht schneller, Dir etwas zu zeigen, als Daten zu rekonstruieren." „Nein, wirklich? Tja, was man so alles lernt, wenn man das erste Mal an einem Computer sitzt!" Joann zwinkerte ihm zu und legte dann los.

„Nun, Miss MacKenzie, was haben Sie herausgefunden?" Hetty sah sie fragend an. Joann sah auf und rieb sich die Augen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie fast vier Stunden vor dem Laptop zugebracht hatte. „Es gab nicht nur ein einziges Leck auf dem Empfang. Es muss noch mindestens zwei weitere geben. Anders ist die Menge des Sprengstoffs nicht zu erklären. Die Frage ist nur, sind die Lecks auch beim FBI oder bei einer anderen Behörde, die damals an dem Einsatz beteiligt waren. Allerdings sehe ich bisher nur diese Verbindung zwischen dem Empfang und dem Waffenschmuggel. Es fehlen entweder Informationen oder die vorliegenden sind nicht richtig interpretiert worden. Außerdem hat der FBI-Untercoveragent, Logan Coleman, ohne Zweifel die Seiten gewechselt, wahrscheinlich schon vor einiger Zeit." Joann sah Hetty an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte besser nicht fragen, woher Eric die ganzen Informationen über diese streng geheimen verdeckten Einsätze hat." Sie rieb sich schon wieder über die Augen. „Ich will nicht unken, aber wenn es für G und Sam nicht üblich ist, sich unregelmäßig oder gar nicht zu melden, sind sie aufgeflogen. Spätestens an dem Abend im Club, eventuell schon früher." „Mr. Callen und Mr. Hanna haben sich nach diesem Abend aber noch gemeldet, Miss MacKenzie." „Coleman oder van Pietso werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben, die beiden ihre Rolle weiter spielen zu lassen." Joann lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und drehte ihren Laptop zu Hetty. „Ich habe Bewegungsmuster erstellt auf Grund der vorliegenden Informationen. Es gibt drei Gebiete, die sie besonders häufig betreten haben, alle drei mit nur geringer Kameraüberwachung. Industriegebiete mit vielen Lagerhäusern. Eine Menge Versteckmöglichkeiten." „Aber keines der drei Gebiete ist das, indem wir gerade suchen." „Ich weiß, Hetty." Sie deutete auf den Monitor. „Das ist hier. Ideal, um zu verschwinden. Ich würde hier neutrale Fahrzeuge parken, auf die ich jederzeit umsteigen kann. Es gibt reichlich Parkhäuser und Tiefgaragen, in denen das möglich ist. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir diese drei Gebiete überwachen. In einem davon werden wir sie finden."

Hetty war beeindruckt, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken. „Sind Sie sicher, Miss MacKenzie, dass Sie nicht lieber als Datenanalystin arbeiten wollen?" Joann schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, macht noch keine gute Analystin aus." „Gehen Sie zu Mr. Beale. Er soll eine Überwachung der Gebiete veranlassen." „Schon unterwegs." Joann griff sich ihren Laptop und marschierte nach oben. „Eric?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an. „Kaum angefangen, schon ein Problem?" „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Hetty möchte, dass Du drei Gebiete überwachst. Hier." Sie schob ihm den Laptop hin und deutete auf ihre Markierungen. Dann erklärte sie ihm den Grund dafür.

Kensi und Deeks sahen sich an. „Ich hab Dir doch gesagt, sie ist gut." Kensi grinste, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Wie groß ist das Gebiet, Jo?" „Zu groß, Kens. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir zu viel oder zu wenig wissen." „Wir werde sie finden, Jo. Ganz bestimmt." Joann sah ihre Freundin an. „Ich weiß." Niemand sprach aus, was beide dachten: Aber rechtzeitig?

Eric hatte alle Kameras, die er ausmachen konnte, angezapft. Dazu kamen noch die Sattelitenaufnahmen. Die Gesichtserkennungssoftware unterstütze sie bei der Suche, aber ohne menschliche Augen lief gar nichts. Irgendwann kam Hetty hoch. „Schluss jetzt. Das gilt für alle. Ich ordne hiermit eine Schlafpause an. Ja, auch für Sie, Mr. Beale. Übermüdet kann keiner von ihnen irgendetwas sehen." Als sich die vier nicht rührten, wurde Hetty energischer. „Sofort. Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl." Widerwillig suchte sich jeder einen Schlafplatz. Nach nur wenigen Minuten schliefen alle tief und fest. Hetty seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Werden sie uns überhaupt schon vermissen?" Sam sah zu G hinüber. „Sicher, wir haben uns nicht gemeldet. Aber das ist nicht die Frage, sondern, ob sie uns finden werden. Wir wissen ja selber nicht, wo wir sind." „Nein, aber dafür haben wir gleich zwei Fälle geklärt: den Waffenschmuggel und das Bombenattentat auf dem Empfang." Sams Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Leider werden wir wohl niemandem unser Wissen mitteilen können." „Seit wann gibst Du so früh auf, Sam?" G verstand seinen Freund nicht. „Vertrau auf unser Team."

„Dornröschen, es wird Zeit, aufzustehen." Ruckartig fuhr Joann hoch. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" „Hetty hat uns zwei Stunden gegeben. Wir müssen dringend weiter machen." Deeks zog Joann auf die Füße. Wieder begann das Sichten von Aufnahmen, neuster Polizeimeldungen und allen anderen bis dahin eingegangenen Informationen.

„Eric, leg mir diese Aufnahme der Verkehrsüberwachung auf den großen Monitor." Deeks deutete auf ein Foto. Alle starrten es an. „Hat er tatsächlich eine rote Ampel überfahren?" Kensi war misstrauisch. Der Fahrer war Logan Coleman. „Er ist auch nur ein Mensch, Kensi." Marty war froh, endlich eine Spur zu haben. „Eric, kannst du uns zeigen, wann und wo das Foto gemacht wurde?" „Schon dabei. Vor ca. drei Stunden an dieser Kreuzung." „Das ist in einem von unseren drei Suchgebieten." Deeks war Joann einen kurzen Blick zu. „Hast Du von dem Gebiet aus den letzten drei Stunden Sattelitenüberwachung?" „Ja, kommt sofort." „Drei Stunden reichen nicht, wir brauchen die Zeit vorher." Joann mischte sich ein. „Es muss einiges an Bewegungen gegeben haben, wenn sie die Waffen wegbringen wollen." Kensi nickte. „Nachdem Callen und Sam aufgeflogen sind, müssen sie schnell verschwinden. Der Abtransport geht nicht ohne Fahrzeuge. Eines der Gebäude sollte häufiger angefahren worden sein." „Ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann." Erics Finger flogen nur so. „Euch ist klar, dass es dort Hunderte von Gebäuden gibt?" Eric blickte nicht mal hoch bei seiner Frage. „Ja, Eric, deswegen haben wir ja auch nach Hinweisen gesucht, denn in den anderen Gebieten sieht es nicht besser aus." Deeks verlor ein wenig die Geduld.

„Wir sollten uns aber auch auf eine Falle vorbereiten. Vielleicht haben sie Coleman absichtlich zu schnell fahren lassen, um uns auf die falsche Fährte zu locken." Kensi war nicht überzeugt, dass den Waffenschmugglern tatsächlich ein Fehler unterlaufen war. „Wir sollten die anderen Zielgebiete nicht außen vor lassen." „Was ist Dein Problem, Kens?" Deeks funkelte sie an. „Ich bin nur vorsichtig, schließlich geht es um das Leben unserer Freunde." Kensi funkelte zurück.

„Hört auf, Euch zu streiten!" Joann mischte sich ein. „Wir haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder hat Coleman tatsächlich einen Fehler begangen, was auch nicht der erste wäre, sonst wärt ihr ihm ja nicht auf die Schliche gekommen. Oder er hat sich absichtlich blitzen lassen, um uns abzulenken. Ich tendiere zum ersten Punkt, bin aber für Möglichkeit zwei offen. Eric, können wir von den anderen Gebieten auch Sattelitenaufnahmen haben?" „Ja, es dauert aber einen Moment." „Zeig jedes auf einem eigenen Bildschirm. Wir nehmen uns die letzten zwölf Stunden im Zeitraffer vor."

Hetty war den Diskussionen gefolgt, hatte sich aber nicht eingemischt. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, um so größer wurden ihre Sorgen.

„Seht Euch das an! Hier, an diesem Lagerhaus. In den letzten sechs Stunden hat die Anzahl der Fahrzeuge massiv zugenommen, zuletzt sogar zwei größere LKW." Deeks deutete auf seinen Bildschirm. „Ich denke, Du liegst richtig, Marty." Joann rieb sich ihre müden Augen. „In diesem Gebiet kann ich nichts auffälliges feststellen." „Ich auch nicht." Kensi trat zu den beiden. „Du hast wohl Recht, Deeks, er hat einen Fehler begangen." „Ich kann dort nur eine Überwachungskamera feststellen, an einem Bürogebäude schräg gegenüber. Bin gleich drin." Eric hatte schnell reagiert.

„Verdammt, der Blickwinkel taugt gar nichts!" Deeks war eindeutig genervt. „Wir müssen sofort dahin. Eric, informiert das LAPD, wir brauchen ihre Unterstützung." „Ich sorge dafür, dass sich ein SWAT-Team bereit hält." Hetty mischte sich ein. „Nehmen sie drei Fahrzeuge und nähern sie sich vorsichtig." Die drei liefen los.

„Eric, wie sieht es aus?" „Immer mehr Fahrzeuge verlassen das Lagerhaus. Aber sie fahren alle in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Ich kann kein Muster feststellen." „Das SWAT-Team wird in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen eintreffen. Gehen Sie nicht ohne Verstärkung hinein." Hetty erhielt keine Antwort und hatte auch nicht wirklich eine erwartet.

„Wir brauchen alle möglichen Eingänge. Leg los, Eric." Aufmerksam sahen sich die drei um. „Leute, es gibt drei Zugangsmöglichkeiten: das Tor auf der Vorderseite, hinten ein Zugang durch die dort befindlichen Büros und über das Dach." „Das Dach?" Joann war irritiert. Warum sollte auf dem Dach ein Zugang sein? „An der Wand auf der Nordseite ist eine Leiter angebracht, die direkt auf das Dach führt. Das Dach hat ein Oberlicht, dass offen steht. Ein möglicher Zugang." Erics Erklärung folgte prompt. Die drei sahen sich kurz an. „Ich nehme das Dach.", sagte Joann. „Dann gehe ich nach hinten." Kensi und Joann verschwand in der Gasse zwischen den Lagerhäusern. „Seid vorsichtig." Deeks sah den beiden hinterher.

Sich immer wieder umschauend lief beide die Gasse entlang. Schließlich erreichten sie die Leiter. Kensi nickte Joann kurz zu und rannte weiter. Zwischen Joann und dem Weg aufs Dach befand sich nur ein hoher Zaun, der das gesamte Grundstück umgab. Vorsichtig kickte sie einen Stein dagegen. „Kens, der Zaun steht nicht unter Strom." „Verstanden." Schnell und geschickt kletterte Joann hinüber. Es machte sie nervös, dass hier keine Wachen zu sehen waren. Ein Lagerhaus voller Waffen und nur Wachen am Tor, das war merkwürdig. Joann beeilte sich, die Leiter hinauf zu klettern.

Kensi erreichte das Ende der Gasse und sah den Büroeingang. Der Bereich wirkte vollkommen menschenleer. Auch sie überwandt den Zaun ohne Probleme. Das Schloss ließ sich ebenfalls ohne Mühen knacken. Vorsichtig trat sie.

Für Marty war die Situation schwieriger. Das Haupttor wurde bewacht, außerdem kamen in unregelmäßigen Abständen Fahrzeuge heraus. Schließlich entschloss auch er sich für die Gasse. Dicht an die Mauer gedrängt, schlich er zurück Richtung Tor.

Vorsichtig schlich Kensi von Büro zu Büro. Hier hatte schon lange keiner mehr gearbeitet. Dann stutzte sie. Dieses Büro war bis vor kurzem genutzt worden, allerdings nicht für Schreibarbeiten. Sie besah sich ihren Fund genauer, bevor sie ihn einsteckte. Anschließend warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick durch eines der Fenster in die Lagerhalle. „In Position."

Joann blickte prüfend über das Dach, doch sie konnte keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erkennen. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie, als sie auf das Dachfenster zulief, doch nichts geschah. Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick durch das Fenster, bevor sie hindurch kletterte. Sie balancierte über einen Träger, um einen Weg nach unten zu finden. Was sie dabei sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Vorsichtig sah Marty um die Ecke und zuckte sofort zurück. „In Position. Aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit, hier ungesehen rein zu kommen. Es sei denn, jemand sorgt für ein Ablenkungsmanöver." Wieder riskierte Deeks einen Blick.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Das Lagerhaus ist fast leer. Sie laden gerade die letzten Kisten ein. Wo bleibt das SWAT-Team?" Joann stand unter Hochspannung. „Ich stelle es durch, Moment noch … Sergeant, das Team kann Sie jetzt hören." „Hier Sergeant Disalvo. Wir haben den Einsatzort erreicht und warten auf ihr Zeichen." „Hier MacKenzie. Ich bin im Gebäude, direkt unter dem Dach und kann von meiner Position sieben Fahrzeuge und siebzehn Männer sehen, alle mit automatischen Waffen." „Hier Blye. Die Büros sind alle sicher. Von meiner Position habe ich keinen vollständigen Überblick über die Halle." „Hier Deeks. Ich bin direkt am Tor und sehe zwei Wachen. Eric, hast Du Wärmesignaturen?" „Bin dabei … Okay, ich zähle neunzehn Personen im Gebäude und eine außen." „Sergeant, auf Ihr Kommando!" „Drei, zwei, eins. Zugriff, Zugriff, Zugriff!"

Deeks schaltete die Wachen am Tor aus, sodass das SWAT-Team ungehindert in die Halle kam. Kensi und Joann gaben Deckung. Wie immer schien alles Ewigkeiten zu dauern, doch nach nur wenigen Minuten war der Einsatz bereits beendet. Sie zählten neun tote und fünf verletzte Waffenschmuggler, die letzten drei hatten sich ergeben. Das SWAT-Team hatte einen Leichtverletzten.

„Geht es Euch gut?" Besorgt sah Deeks seine Kolleginnen an. „Ja, nur deprimiert, weil G und Sam nicht hier sind." Joanns Stimme schwankte zwischen Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung. „Sie waren hier, wir sind nur zu spät gekommen." „Was?" Beide wandten sich abrupt Kensi zu. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte etwas hervor. „Das ist G's Uhr!" Joann hatte sie sofort erkannt. „Wo war sie?" „In einem der Büros. Dort sieht es aus, als hätte man jemanden eine Weile festgehalten." „Wir brauchen die Spurensicherung. Sie sollen dort anfangen. Vielleicht finden sie einen Hinweis darauf, wohin man die beiden gebracht hat." Deeks' Vorschlag war vernünftig. Aber da war noch etwas. Joann konnte es nicht richtig fassen. „Gib sie mir." Auffordernd hielt sie Kensi ihre Hand hin. „Das Armband ist nicht beschädigt … möglicherweise hat er sie freiwillig abgenommen … was ist das?" Joann murmelte vor sich hin, während sie die Uhr genau in Augenschein nahm. Sie drehte und wendete sie im Licht, konnte aber nichts klar erkennen. „Hat jemand eine Taschenlampe für mich?" Suchend sah sich Joann. Ein Officer des LAPD trat auf sie zu und reichte ihr seine. „Danke." „Was suchst Du?" Deeks war neugierig geworden. „Das Uhrglas ist beschädigt. Außerdem ist der Ring komplett zerkratzt, das war vorher nicht der Fall." „Du weißt, dass Callen keine Kratzer auf seinem Uhrglas hatte?" Marty war ehrlich überrascht, aber Joann ignorierte seine Bemerkung. Sie drehte das Glas unter dem Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe.

„Kensi, zeig mir genau, wo die Uhr lag." Alle sahen Joann an. Sie verhielt sich wirklich merkwürdig. „Sicher, komm mit." Ein wenig konsterniert ging Kensi voraus. Sorgfältig suchte Joann den Fundort ab. Dann starrte sie die Wand an, ging in die Hocke und fuhr vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze über die Wand. Wieder kam die Taschenlampe zum Einsatz. „Ich hab's!" Der Ausruf war eindeutig triumphierend. „Was?" Die Frage kam im Chor. „Pedro." „Wer ist ‚Pedro'?" „Woher soll ich das wissen? G hat das hier in die Wand geritzt. Seine Uhr war der Hinweis, da sind Reste von dem Putz im Ring und auf dem Glas. Eric, das ist eine Aufgabe für Dich. Versuch herauszufinden, ob van Pietso einen ‚Pedro' kennt und wo der ist." „Schon dabei!"

Deeks sah Joann unergründlich an. „Wie kommt man auf so etwas?" „Auf was?" „Mit einer Uhr etwas in eine Wand ritzen … Wie kommt man auf so etwas? Und wieso wusstest Du es?" Ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich ausdruckslos. „Vielleicht zu viele James-Bond-Filme? Wer weiß?" Leise murmelte Kensi vor sich hin. „Ich hab doch gesagt, sie denkt wie Callen. Da haben sich zwei gesucht…"

„Kommen Sie zurück ins Hauptquartier. Wir machen von hier weiter." Alle hatten Hettys Stimme im Ohr.


	5. Chapter 5

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 5 - Gefunden**

„Hast Du schon etwas herausgefunden, Eric?" Die Müdigkeit in Joanns Stimme war unüberhörbar. Aber auch Eric klang nicht besser. „Nein, bisher nicht. Das ist ja auch kein seltener Name. Aber ich suche weiter."

Marty und Kensi ließen sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. „Verdammt, immer hinken wir einen Schritt hinterher!" Deeks war wirklich sauer. „Zwei unserer Leute sind verschwunden und alles, was wir haben, ist eine Uhr!" „Wir werden sie finden, Deeks, ganz bestimmt." Kensi ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. „Weil wir nicht aufgeben werden." Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf seufzend auf die Rückenlehne. Seine Augen wurden sanft und er ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente und Kensi war eingeschlafen.

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee. Soll ich Dir einen mitbringen, Eric?" „Ja, bitte." Dankbar sah er sie an. „Sie sollten es mal mit Tee versuchen, Miss MacKenzie." „Schleichen Sie sich immer an, Hetty?" „Ich ‚schleiche' niemals, Miss MacKenzie." Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich an. „Ich mag Tee, Hetty. Zu Hause habe ich eine richtige Teebar. Aber jetzt brauche ich Kaffee. Tee ist in dieser Situation nicht angemessen." Hetty runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Joann starrte die Kaffeebecher vor sich an. „Schwarz ohne Zucker für Mr. Beale." „Ja, ich weiß. Das ist es nicht. Ich … ich frage mich, ob ich wirklich alles getan haben…" Hetty trat dicht an Joann heran und sah ihr feste in die Augen. „Das haben Sie, Miss MacKenzie, genau wie alle anderen. Wagen Sie nicht, das anzuzweifeln." Joann nickte. „Danke, Hetty."

„Bist Du sicher, dass sie die Uhr und den Hinweis gefunden haben? So langsam sollten sie uns doch gefunden haben." Sams Optimismus war ihm in den letzten Tagen langsam abhanden gekommen. „Ich bin sicher. Sobald sie die Verbindung zum FBI erkennen, holt Hetty Joann ins Team. Irgendwer wird die Uhr finden und Jo findet den Hinweis. Ganz sicher." „Du setzt unser Leben darauf, G, ist Dir das klar?" Callen sah seinen Freund an. „Ja, absolut."

Auf dem Weg zu Eric ging sie am Sofa vorbei und musste Lächeln. Kensi hatte sich im Schlaf an Deeks gekuschelt. Leider bekam er davon nichts mit, da er selber eingeschlafen war. „Ihr zwei gehört zusammen, genauso wie G und ich." Joann flüsterte leise vor sich hin. Sie sah Hetty nicht, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihr stand und zu diesen Worten nickte.

„Ich bin langsam etwas ratlos, Joann. Wir sind alles mehrfach durchgegangen, aber wir finden keinen Hinweis auf jemanden namens ‚Pedro'." „Wieso sollte G uns diesen Namen nennen, wenn er nicht wichtig ist, Eric? Vielleicht gehen wir die Sache falsch an." Joann rieb sich den Nacken. „Wir brauchen einen neuen Ansatz." „Und welchen? Mir fällt nichts mehr ein." „Was ist, wenn es sich um einen Ort oder eine Firma handelt?" Zwei rotgeränderte Augenpaare wandten sich Kensi zu. Sie und Deeks hatten den Technikraum unbemerkt betreten. „Wenn wir keine Person finden können, muss es etwas anderes sein. Warum also kein Ort oder eine Firma. Vielleicht finden wir da einen Zusammenhang." „Gut, dann lasst uns mal loslegen." Joann konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und Eric fiel sofort mit ein. „Wir suchen und Ihr haltet mal ein Schönheitsschläfchen." Deeks wurde energisch. „Wir können keine Pause machen, Marty. Sam und G zählen auf uns." „Ja, Joann, aber Du kannst nicht mehr klar denken und Eric kann kaum noch geradeaus gucken. Ihr legt Euch beide sofort hin." „Deeks hat Recht, ihr zwei. Wir hatten unsere Pause, jetzt seid Ihr dran. Wir wecken Euch." „In einer halben Stunde." Joann sah Kensi direkt an. „Okay, in einer halben Stunde."

„Wie weit seid Ihr?" Erics Blick wanderte über den großen Monitor. „Wir haben eine Liste von Firmen erstellt, die den Namen ‚Pedro' enthalten. Es ist eine lange Liste. Bisher haben wir keine Verbindung finden können." „Was ist mit Orten?" „Auch eine lange Liste: Kirchen, Klöster, Gemeinden, Parks. Ein gerade in Südamerika sehr gebräuchlicher Name." Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Südamerika ist zu weit weg. Es muss etwas näher sein." „Der Hafen." Alle drehten sich zu Hetty um. „Der Hafen von Los Angeles. Er ist in San Pedro." Bei Joann machte im Kopf etwas Klick. „Ich habe etwas in der Akte von van Pietso gelesen, über eine Reederei." „Hier, ich hab's gefunden." Eric ließ die Datei auf dem Monitor erscheinen. „Sie läuft nicht über ihn, sondern eine seiner Strohfirmen." „Wir brauchen eine Liste der Schiffe und dann müssen wir feststellen, ob eines davon in San Pedro liegt." „Ich log mich in die Hafenbehörde ein und dann mache ich einen Abgleich…" Wieder einmal flogen Erics Finger über die Tastaturen.

„Da ist es, die ‚Mistieke Wapen', ein Containerschiff. Und sie läuft in zwei Stunden aus." „Los, los, beeilt euch." Joann stürzte die Treppe hinunter und griff nach den Autoschlüsseln. „Sie haben Miss MacKenzie gehört. Ich kümmere mich um die Einsatzteams. Alle weiteren Informationen erhalten sie unterwegs." Hetty machte ein paar scheuchende Armbewegungen.

„Du bringst uns noch um! Wer, zum Teufel, hat Dir fahren beigebracht?" Kreidebleich umklammerte Deeks den Türgriff. „Nun gib schon Gas, wir kommen sonst zu spät!" Kensi feuerte Joann vom Rücksitz aus an. Doch sie ignorierte beide und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Fahren. Über ihr Ohrmikro lauschte sie Erics Anweisungen.

„Das klingt nicht gut, Sam." „Nein, sie machen das Schiff zum Auslaufen fertig. Wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, G." „Was ist schief gelaufen?" „Vielleicht hat das FBI Joann nicht zur Verfügung gestellt?" „Das würde weder sie noch Hetty abhalten." Schweigen breitete sich aus, genau wie die Dunkelheit.

„Ich sehe es, Eric. Sind die Teams schon da?" „Eines ja, zwei weitere sind nur wenige Minuten hinter euch. Außerdem müsste jeden Moment vom LAPD Luftunterstützung kommen." „Ja, ich kann den Helikopter hören. Wir brauchen auch Unterstützung vom Wasser, sie müssen das Ablegen verhindern." „Ich kümmere mich darum."

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt Joann den Wagen hinter ein paar Streifenwagen an. Sie entdeckte auch den Wagen der Spezialeinheit. Zielstrebig ging sie darauf zu, Kensi folgte ihr umgehend, wogegen Deeks zu den Streifenpolizisten ging.

„Wer ist Ihr Vorgesetzter?" Joann ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Autorität aufkommen. „Das bin ich." Einer der Männer trat vor. „Ich bin Agent MacKenzie, NCIS. Was können Sie mir sagen?" „Sie sind also nicht mehr beim FBI, eine gute Entscheidung." Einen Moment stutze Joann, dann erinnerte sie sich an die Stimme. „Agent Stan Quinlan, der freundliche Helfer in der Not. Hat Hetty schon wieder einen Gefallen eingefordert?" „Diesmal nicht. Wir hatten einen Trainingseinsatz in der Nähe und haben uns freiwillig gemeldet." „Danke, Sir." Joann nickte seinem Team kurz zu. „Ihnen allen."

Sie drehte sich zu dem riesigen Schiff um. „Ich habe schon einiges gemacht, aber ein Containerschiff einnehmen und dann darauf zwei vermisste Personen finden…das ist sogar für mich neu." Joann wandte sich wieder an Agent Quinlan. „Ich bin für alles offen." Er musterte sie genau, wie damals auf dem Empfang. „Wie viele Leute stehen für diesen Einsatz zur Verfügung?" „Eric?" „Ich hab's gehört. Bin gleich soweit." Aufmerksam lauschte Joann ihrem Ohrmikro. „Okay, verstanden." Sie wandte sich Agent Quinlan zu. „In zwei Minuten sind zwei weitere Spezialeinheiten hier. Die Coastguard ist mit zwei Einheiten unterwegs und triff in etwa fünf Minuten ein. Außerdem schicken sie uns auch noch einen Helikopter. Die Einheiten vom LAPD, die bereits hier sind, dazu sind noch weitere unterwegs, wenigstens ein Dutzend." „Gut, haben wir Aufnahmen von dem Schiff?" „Ja, Sattelitenaufnahmen in normal und infrarot." „Die muss ich sehen. Lassen sie uns gehen" Er deutete auf seinen Einsatzwagen. „Die Leiter der anderen Einheiten sowie der Kollegen vom LAPD sollen sich bei uns melden. Das ist die Einsatzzentrale."

Innerhalb weniger Minuten stand ein Einsatzplan. Joann legte ihre Schutzweste an und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz. Sie warf Kensi und Deeks ein Blick zu. „Wir holen sie daraus. Lebend. Passt gut auf Euch auf." „Niemand geht ohne Rückendeckung, Jo." Deeks' Blick schien sie zu durchbohren. „Einer der Kollegen vom LAPD wird Dich begleiten." „Nein, Marty. Du warst bei der Besprechung dabei. Ich gehe alleine." Sie lächelte. „Vertrau mir." Dann lief sie los.

Einen Augenblick starrte Joann die Containerbrücke an, dann kletterte sie hinauf. Sie lief den Ausleger entlang, bis sie direkt über dem Schiff war. Dort befestigte sie ihr Seil und wartete auf das Signal.

Dann brach der Hexenkessel los.

„Sie haben uns gefunden!" Sam konnte es kaum glauben. „Ja, klingt so!" Callen klang erleichtert, trotzdem machte er sich große Sorgen um sein Team. Das Feuergefecht war heftig. „Es wird ihnen nichts passieren, G. Sie sind gut." Sam kannte seinen Freund zu gut. „Ich weiß."

„Ich bin drauf, Eric, sag mir, wo ich hin muss." „Auf die Brücke zu, Joann." Sie rannte los und sprang von Container zu Container. „Noch zwei, dann musst Du nach links." Bisher hatte sie Glück gehabt und war nicht entdeckt worden, doch das war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie wurde noch etwas schneller.

„Stop, Du bist über ihnen!" Joann hielt so abrupt an, dass sie fast über den Rand gefallen wäre. So schnell sie konnte, befestigte sie das Seil und ließ sich hinab. Kräftig schlug sie gegen dem Container. „Sam? G? Seid Ihr da drin?" Sie hörte eine Antwort, aber nicht aus diesem Container. Schnell ließ sie sich weiter hinunter. „Sam? G? Wo seid Ihr?" „Jo? Joann! Hier, wir sind hier!" Lautes Klopfen begleitete die Rufe. Die Containertür war zusätzlich durch eine Kette verschlossen. Sie schnaubte bloß, griff in ihren Rucksack und zog eine Brechstange hervor. Quinlans Einsatzwagen war gut ausgestattet. „Vorsicht, ich mach die Tür jetzt auf!"

In diesem Moment wurde sie entdeckt und das Feuer auf sie eröffnet. „Verdammt!" Sie ließ sich schnell zur Seite schwingen. „Kensi, Deeks, ich habe sie gefunden, aber ihr müsst mir die Schützen vom Leib halten, sonst bekomme ich sie da nicht raus!" Joann holte tief Luft und schwang sich wieder zurück und startete den zweiten Versuch mit der Brechstange. Sie schaffte es gerade noch in den Container, bevor die nächste Salve auf sie losging.

„Bist Du okay?" Besorgt beugte sich Callen über Joann. „Hier!" Sie hielt ihm eine Waffe hin und sprang auf. Aus dem Rucksack zauberte sie eine weitere für Sam, dazu zwei Ohrmikros und zwei Westen. „Eric, gibt es auch von hier einen Weg raus, oder müssen wir wieder nach oben?" „Ihr müsst auf jeden Fall wieder nach oben. Nicht unbedingt dort, aber raus kommt ihr nur von weiter oben." „Dann gehen wir hier hoch, ich habe kein weiteres Seil." Joann sah die beiden an. „Seit ihr fertig?" „Fast." „Fast?" Sam bewegte sein Bein und etwas klapperte. Irritiert griff sie zu ihrer Taschenlampe. „Oh, Du auch, G?" „Jap." Beide waren an den Container angekettet. Sie kniete neben G nieder und sah sich die Fußschellen an. „Keine Chance, die krieg ich hier nicht los." Nach einem Blick auf die Befestigung an der Containerwand, kam die Brechstange wieder zum Einsatz. „Tut mir leid, Jungs. Ihr müsst erst mal ein kleines Souvenir mitnehmen." Joann war besorgter, als sie zugeben mochte. G und Sam sahen schlecht aus. Sie waren eindeutig geschlagen worden und wirkten übermüdet. Der Gestank im Container erzählte eine eigene Geschichte. „Kommt Ihr nach oben?" Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und nickten dann. „Gut, ich gehe vor und gebe Euch von oben Feuerschutz."

Sorgfältig behielt Joann die Umgebung im Auge, während die Männer zu ihr hinauf kletterten. „Team Eins hier, Brücke ist gesichert." „Verstanden, wir kommen dann zu Euch." „Du willst zur Brücke? Über die Container?" Sam glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was glaubst Du, wie ich hierher gekommen bin? Geflogen?" Dann grinste sie. „Übrigens, Team Eins sind Quinlan und seine Leute." „Quinlan, was macht der hier?" Callen war ehrlich erstaunt. Joann grinste immer noch. „Uns mal wieder den Arsch retten." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Seid ihr soweit? Dann los!"

Diesmal war das Rennen über die Container deutlich langsamer. Callen und Sam waren angeschlagen und sie mussten die Ketten noch mitschleppen. Dazu kam noch der ständige Beschuss, obwohl Quinlan und sein Team einen Schützen nach dem anderen ausschalteten. „Eric, wie sieht es aus?" „Ihr habt es fast geschafft, noch…" Die Schüsse zwangen die drei auf den Boden. „Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, wo ist er?" „Wo kamen die her?" „Unten bleiben!" Hektisch sahen sie sich um. „Eric!" „Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, ich weiß nicht, wo er sich versteckt!" Joann fluchte heftig. „Ich lenk das Feuer auf mich, Jungs. Passt bloß auf!" Und rannte los. Wie ein Hase schlug sie Haken und warf sich schließlich zu Boden. „Er ist direkt unter der Brücke!" „Ich sehe ihn…Problem gelöst!" Kensis Stimme war ganz ruhig und mit Erleichterung sahen die Männer, wie Joann aufstand.

Den Rest der Strecke legten sie unbehelligt zurück. Über ihre Ohrmikros kamen immer mehr Meldungen über gesicherte Bereiche. Der Widerstand erlahmte. Als sie sich schließlich auf Deck abseilten, wurden sie von Deeks und einem Team LAPD-Officers erwartet. „Geht es Euch gut?" Deeks musterte die drei prüfend. Verblüfft blieb sein Blick an den Ketten hängen. „Ja, alles klar. Wir würden nur gern unsere", Sam sah Joann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, „'Souvenirs' loswerden."

Während Sam und Callen medizinisch versorgt wurden, ging Joann zum Einsatzwagen von Quinlans Team. Sie waren beim Einpacken. „Agent Quinlan?" Er drehte sich um. „Danke für Ihre Unterstützung." Er nickte. „Kein Problem. Ihren Leuten geht es gut?" „Nichts, was nicht eine Dusche, eine Mahlzeit und ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder hinkriegen werden. Ist Ihr Team unverletzt geblieben?" Er lächelte. „Ein paar Schrammen und blaue Flecken, nichts ernstes. Wir hatten schon Trainingseinheiten, die übler ausgegangen sind." Joann setzte zu einer Frage an, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst. „Falls wir uns mal revanchieren können, Agent Quinlan, jeder Zeit. Fragen Sie einfach Hetty." „Ich werde daran denken." Einen Moment wurde seine Miene ausdruckslos. „Gut, dass Sie sich vom FBI getrennt haben. Bei Hetty sind Sie besser aufgehoben." Joann ließ sich ihre Verblüffung nicht anmerken und reichte ihm die Hand. „Danke, nochmals, an Ihr ganzes Team." Dann ging sie.

Während sie sich dem Rettungswagen näherte, in dem G und Sam versorgt wurden, hörte sie lautstarke Diskussionen. Deeks und Kensi bestanden auf einer Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, während die beiden immer wieder versicherten, dass es ihnen gut ginge. „Es reicht!" Joann funkelte die vier an. „Mir ist gerade das Trommelfell von eurer Streiterei geplatzt!" Wütend hielt sie ihnen ihr Ohrmikro unter die Nase. „Ihr fahrt sofort ins Krankenhaus, ohne weitere Diskussionen, oder ich schalte Hetty ein. Kensi, Du fährst mit und sorgst dafür, dass sie keine weiteren Probleme machen. Marty, wir zwei kümmern uns hier um den Rest." Callen sah sie durchdringend an. „Ich kehre selten meine Position heraus, aber…" „Wenn Du Dich mit mir streiten willst, kannst Du das machen, wenn Du aus dem Krankenhaus zurück bist." Sie steckte sich ihr Ohrmikro wieder rein. „Eric, ich brauche..." Sie musste gar nicht ausreden. „Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, sie haben Miss MacKenzie gehört. Ich treffe sie im Krankenhaus." Hettys Stimme ließ keinerlei Zweifel offen. „Deeks." Ohne weitere Diskussionen folgte er Joann.

„Es geht ihnen gut, Joann." „Ich weiß, Marty, aber", sie zögerte. „Nur zur Sicherheit." Er nickte. „Ja, nur zur Sicherheit." Spontan legte er seinen Arm um sie und lachte sie an. „Wir haben sie gefunden!" Ein müdes, aber trotzdem strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, wir haben sie gefunden."


	6. Chapter 6

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 6 - Danach**

Nachdem vor Ort alles geklärt war, fuhren Deeks und Joann zurück ins Hauptquartier. van Pietso und Coleman waren entwischt, aber sie hatten auf dem Schiff eine Menge Waffen und auch einige Dateien über Kunden und Lieferanten sicher stellen können, so dass van Pietsos Organisation einen schweren Schlag erlitten hatte. Kensi hatte sich zwischendurch gemeldet. Die Ärzte bestätigten, dass es Sam und Callen den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und Kensi würde sie nach der letzten Untersuchung nach Hause bringen.

„Was machen Sie noch hier, Miss MacKenzie?" Hetty stand plötzlich neben Joann. „Gewöhnt man sich jemals daran?" „Woran, Miss MacKenzie?" „An Ihr urplötzliches Erscheinen, Hetty." Die Frauen lächelten sich an. „Gehen Sie nach Hause und schlafen Sie, Miss MacKenzie. Der Papierkram kann warten." Doch Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt ist noch alles frisch in meinem Kopf. Ich will nicht etwas Wichtiges vergessen." Hetty sah sie prüfend an. „Außerdem gibt es mir die Möglichkeit…" Joann unterbrach sich. Wie sollte sie auch Hetty erklären, dass es ihr half, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, wenn sie sofort ihren Bericht schrieb. Doch Hetty verstand sie ohne Worte. Jeder in ihrem Team ging anders mit dem Stress und den Belastungen dieses Jobs um: Kensi ging in Clubs, Sam lieferte sich eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Sandsack, Callen vergrub es tief in seinem Inneren und Marty wurde für eine Weile zum Einzelgänger. Wenn Joann den Papierkram brauchte, war das in Ordnung für sie. Also nickte sie nur.

„Miss MacKenzie?" „Ja, Hetty?" "Erinnern Sie sich noch an unsere Unterhaltung über Vertrauen und Freunde?" „Sicher." „Gut." Verblüfft sah Joann ihr hinterher.

Konzentriert arbeitete Joann weiter. „Ich gehe jetzt." Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Du bist noch hier?" Deeks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Marty?" „Mir geht es gut." Joann seufzte. „Das ist wohl das Motto dieser Einheit." „Was?" Deeks war verwirrt. "Mir geht es gut." Die beiden tauschen ein schwaches Grinsen aus.

„Marty?" „Ja?" „Geh zu ihr." Joann musste feststellen, dass seine blauen Augen nicht weniger beeindruckend schauen konnten, wie die von Callen. „Geh zu ihr, als Freund. Sie wird eines Tages sehen, was in ihrem Herzen ist. Hab Geduld, es lohnt sich." Versonnen lächelte sie vor sich hin. „Frag G, wenn Du mir nicht glaubst." Wieder wurde sie von diesen erstaunlich blauen Augen gemustert. Sie bemerkte den Seufzer nicht, der ihr entfloh. Deeks schon. „Und was ist mir Dir? Warum bist Du noch hier, anstatt bei Callen?" Sie tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Zu ihrer Verblüffung trat er an sie heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Er war schon fast weg, als er sich noch mal zu ihr umdrehte. „Du auch." „Wie bitte?" „Geh zu ihm." Dann verschwand er.

Joann sah ihm nach. Er hatte Recht.

Hetty sah Joann hinterher, als diese ging. „Nun, Miss MacKenzie, Sie haben meine Erwartungen übertroffen.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie war den Ärger mit Direktor Vance auf jeden Fall wert. Eine steile Falte erschien auf Hettys Stirn. Sie führte ihr Team immer noch so, wie sie es für richtig hielt. Damit war sie mehr als erfolgreich gewesen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an Deeks und Kensi dachte. Ob er sich wohl an den Rat hielt, den Joann ihm gegeben hatte? Nun, sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

Als Joann ‚ihren' blauen Augen gegenüberstand, war sie hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Erleichterung. Er sah müde aus und fertig, aber seine Augen funkelten. „Hy." Joann wartete ab. „Komm rein." Die beiden sahen sich prüfend an. „Ach, verdammt!" G zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Zwischendurch hatte ich Angst, dass ich Dich nie wieder so halten könnte." Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern. „Ich hätte Dich niemals aufgegeben, G. Nie."

Deeks stand vor Kensis Appartement und war sich nicht sicher, ob die Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Er seufzte und beschloss, Joann zu vertrauen und klopfte. Eine müde Kensi im Bademantel öffnete ihm. „Deeks! Alles in Ordnung?" Marty wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Komm rein." „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich geweckt habe." „Hast Du nicht, ich bin zu aufgedreht, um zu schlafen." Neugierig sah er sich um. „Willst Du ein Bier?" „Gute Idee!" Erleichtert griff Deeks nach der Flasche. Jetzt hatte er etwas zum Festhalten. Nach anfänglich stockendem Gespräch, entwickelte sich bald zwischen den beiden eine lebhafte Unterhaltung.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe, Kensi. Danke für das Bier." Er griff nach seinen Autoschlüsseln. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Zum Autofahren hast Du zu viel getrunken." Deeks wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. „Ich rufe mir ein Taxi." „Unsinn, Du kannst hier bleiben. Die Couch ist ganz bequem. Ich hole Dir ein Kissen und Decken." Deeks zögerte, dann lächelte er sie offen an. „Danke, Kensi." „Kein Problem." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Es tat gut, mit Dir zu reden."

Erledigt schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Zu Hause. Sam stieß einen Seufzer aus und sank erschöpft auf sein Sofa und schloss die Augen. Dieser Einsatz war extrem nervenaufreibend gewesen. Waffenhändler waren nun mal keine friedliche, harmlose Gattung Verbrecher. Sie hatten rund um die Uhr wachsam sein müssen. Als er Joann in dem Club entdeckte, war ihm beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben. Aber das Glück war ihnen hold gewesen. G hatte sie nicht gesehen und Joann hatte richtig reagiert. Das sie trotzdem aufgeflogen waren, nun, dass war eben Pech. War ja auch nicht zum ersten Mal passiert. Aber G und er waren Teil eine guten Teams. Sam öffnete die Augen wieder. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Kein Team, eine Familie. Mit einem neuen Mitglied. Obwohl, so neu war dieses Mitglied gar nicht. Noch immer lächelnd schlief er auf dem Sofa ein.

Nate und Eric hatten durchgehalten, bis die Bestätigung von Kensi aus dem Krankenhaus kam, dass es den beiden gut ging. „Sie ist wirklich gut, nicht?" „Wer? Joann?" „Wer sonst." Eric warf Nate einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ja, das ist sie." Nate ließ sich nicht in die Karten gucken. „Sie ist wie Callen." „Wie meinst Du das, Eric?" „Sie denkt wie er, handelt wie er. Hat Führungsqualitäten. Zwei von der Sorte in einem Team, kann das gut gehen?" Nate lächelte. „Das werden wir sehen. Hetty wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben, Eric. Warten wir ab, wie sie sich bei ‚normalem' Dienst macht." Eric grinste. „Wann ist hier schon etwas ‚normal'?" Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hauptquartier.


	7. Chapter 7

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 7 - Ein neuer Tag beginnt**

Der Duft von Kaffee und ein Kuss weckten Joann. Sie knurrte missmutig.

„Komm schon, Kleine, aufstehen!"

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'! Und wieso bist Du eigentlich morgens immer so gut drauf?"

Callen lachte nur, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Joann ihn morgens anmuffelte. „Und warum bist Du es nicht? Beeil Dich, wir müssen los."

Sie war ihm das Kissen hinterher.

…

„Kensi? Kensi, ich fahr jetzt los."

Ein verstrubbelter Kopf mit verschlafenem Blick öffnete die Tür. „Was?"

„Ich verschwinde jetzt, damit ich zu Hause Duschen und die Sachen wechseln kann."

„Wie spät ist es denn, Deeks?"

„Arbeitsbeginn war offiziell vor einer Stunde. Aber ich…" Ihm wurde die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und er konnte Kensi heftig fluchen hören. „Bis gleich, Kens!" Grinsend verschwand er.

…

Die Türklingel riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Sam stöhnte, sein Nacken war total verspannt. Kein Wunder, er hatte im Sitzen auf dem Sofa geschlafen! Wieder schrillte die Klingel. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick durch den Spion.

„Mach auf, Sam. Du warst schon beim ersten Klingeln wach."

„Ja, und wenn Du glaubst, dass reicht, um unvorsichtig die Tür zu öffnen, hast Du einen Schaden bekommen, den die Ärzte nicht gefunden haben!" Sam funkelte seinen Freund an, während er ihn einließ.

„Jo wartet im Wagen, mit Kaffee und Doughnuts. Sie zu, dass Du fertig wirst."

…

Im Hauptquartier herrschte beschäftigtes Treiben. Sam und G frotzelten miteinander während sie hinein gingen. Joann lief nervös lächelnd hinter ihnen her. Nachdem sie einen mehr als ungewöhnlichen Einstieg in ihren neuen Job gehabt hatte, war dies ihr erster normaler Arbeitstag. Kensi und Deeks waren schon da und neckten sich wie üblich. Nate sah den beiden lächelnd zu. Eric stand an der Brüstung im oberen Stockwerk und sah ihnen entgegen.

„Guten Morgen." Hetty war mal wieder unbemerkt auf der Bildfläche erschienen. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich alle erholt. Dann bekomme ich ja sicher bald ihre Berichte." Die Blicke des Teams sprachen Bänder, aber niemand widersprach ihr. „Außerdem hat sich bisher noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, Miss MacKenzie alles zu zeigen. Bitte kümmern Sie sich darum." Sie musterte ihre Mitarbeiter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Ich denke, dass Sie auch noch etwas zu klären haben." Dann ging sie.

Joann konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Sie wusste genau, was Hetty meinte. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern ergriff sie das Wort. „G, ich möchte mich für mein Benehmen gestern entschuldigen. Es war nicht in Ordnung, Dich so anzufahren und mich so autoritär aufzuführen. Ich weiß, dass Du hier mein Vorgesetzter bist und respektiere das auch. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Das Schweigen nach diesen Worten war Joann sehr unangenehm. Sie merkte nicht mal, dass die anderen vor Verblüffung schwiegen.

„Tatsache ist, dass Du im Recht warst." Callens Worte ließen alle die Augen aufreißen. „Sam und ich waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt Opfer einer Entführung, die zudem verletzt waren. Uns ins Krankenhaus zu schicken, war richtig. In der umgekehrten Situation hätte ich genauso gehandelt." Er warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu. „Allerdings erwarte ich in Zukunft, dass Du in der Öffentlichkeit diplomatischer vorgehst. Dein Ton war ganz schön heftig." Dann sah er in die ganze Runde. „Das soll Dich aber auf keinen Fall davon abhalten, offen zu sagen, was Du denkst, Jo."

Um die entstandene Verlegenheit zu überbrücken, trat Nate auf Joann zu. „Komm, ich zeig Dir alles, dann können die anderen ihren Papierkram erledigen. Hast du schon ein Fach bekommen?"

„Nein, Nate, dass war bisher auch nicht notwenig. Ich bin in den vergangenen zwei Tagen die Hälfte der Zeit gar nicht hier gewesen und den Rest der Zeit war ich anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Natürlich."

Am Ende des Rundgangs war Joann ehrlich beeindruckt. „Wow, ihr habt wirklich alles unter einem Dach, was man braucht."

„Und was uns fehlt, organisiert Hetty. Übrigens, frag sie niemals, aus welcher Quelle etwas kommt. Freu Dich bloß, dass Du es hast."

Joann war Nate einen schrägen Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht besonders neugierig, dass sollte Dir doch aufgefallen sein." Dann grinste sie. „Oh, na klar! Du hast es gemacht und Dir eine passende Abfuhr eingefangen." Nates Wangen wurden rot. „Keine Sorge, Nate, ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Schnell wechselte er das Thema. „Wir müssen Dir noch einen Platz suchen, damit Du Deinen Bericht schreiben kannst. Eric zeigt Dir sicher gerne unsere Programme dazu."

„Schon fertig."

„Wie bitte?"

„Mein Bericht liegt bereits bei Hetty auf dem Tisch. Ich habe ihn gestern noch geschrieben. Eric hat mir die notwenigen Informationen bei der Computereinweisung gegeben."

Nate war ehrlich überrascht. „Okay, ja, also…"

Ein schriller Pfiff rettete ihn.

Joann grinste schelmisch. „Vom Gong gerettet, was, Nate?" Bevor er antworten konnte, ging sie schon.

Der Alltag hatte sie wieder.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Joann fügte sich problemlos in das Team ein, da es ihr alle leicht machten.

Ein bisschen neidisch dachte Deeks daran, wie schwierig dagegen doch sein Einstieg gewesen war und dass sein Platz in diesem Team noch immer nicht richtig fest stand. Zum Glück war er nicht nachtragend. Außerdem mochte er Joann wirklich gern.

Kensi war zufrieden. Endlich war sie nicht mehr die einzige Frau im Team. Die ‚typischen Frauenaufgaben' konnte sie sich nun mit Joann teilen. Es sei denn, sie würde ihre Beziehung zu Callen ausnutzen…nein, dass würde Joann niemals tun.

Sam sah die Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er wusste, dass er mit Joann eine qualifizierte, vertrauenswürdige Kollegin bekommen hatte, auf die er sich jederzeit verlassen konnte. Von daher freute er sich auf die Arbeit mit ihr. Allerdings verunsicherte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie die Freundin seines besten Freundes und Partners war. Nur die Zeit würde zeigen, ob die Beziehung der beiden Einfluss auf ihr Verhalten und ihre Arbeit hatte.

Nate betrachtete das ganze mit Neugier. Beziehungen zwischen Mitgliedern eines Teams war eigentlich untersagt und hatte normalerweise zur Folge, dass einer von beiden versetzt wurde. Doch in diesem Fall hatte Hetty sich ganz bewusst dazu entschieden, ein Paar zusammenarbeiten zu lassen. Das würde die Strukturen des Teams kräftig durcheinander wirbeln. Und dann waren da ja auch immer noch Kensi und Deeks… Es kamen interessante Zeiten auf ihn zu.

Eric sah die ganze Sache ziemlich locker. Das Team hatte in den letzten Monaten viel zu tun gehabt, so dass eine Verstärkung nur sinnvoll war. Joann war sicher eine gute Wahl, da sich alle schon kannten. Er vermutete, dass es noch eine Menge Geheimnisse in ihrem Leben gab, aber wer von seinen Kollegen hatte schließlich keine.

Callen war sich der leichten Unruhe in seinem Team bewusst. Alle waren gespannt, wie er mit Joann umging. Sam hatte Sorge, als sein Partner abgelöst zu werden. Kensi befürchtete, dass er Joann nur die ‚guten' Aufgaben gegeben würde, und Deeks spielte gerade mal wieder ‚Einsamer Wolf', weil er sich daran erinnerte, wie ablehnend er zu Anfang behandelt worden war. Er seufzte. Sie würden schon merken, dass er Joann im Job wie jeden anderen Agenten behandeln würde. Allerdings sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, dass Hetty noch ein paar Überraschungen im Ärmel hatte, was sein Team betraf. Callen seufzte erneut.

Abwechselnd wurde Joann mit den einzelnen Mitgliedern des Teams eingeteilt. Sie arbeitete mit allen gleich gut zusammen. Callen achtete sorgfältig darauf, sie weder besser noch schlechter als die anderen zu behandeln. Auch den lockeren Dresscode genoss Joann in vollen Zügen. Wenn sie im Rahmen einer Rolle etwas anderes tragen musste, ging das nicht ohne Knurren und Murren ab. Allerdings hatte sie damit bei Hetty genauso wenig Erfolg, wie die anderen. Mit der Zeit verloren sich die Vorbehalte oder Sorgen der Kollegen im Nichts.

**to be continued…**


End file.
